Kanojo Ni Naru Hi Yuugi Another!
by King of Doors
Summary: Oneshots and short stories from my other story Kanojo Ni Naru Hi Yuugi. Reading the other story is not required to enjoy. Stories will include puzzleshipping, puppyshipping, bronzeshipping, and tendershipping.
1. Puzzleshipping: First Meetings Part 1

**A collection of one-shots and short-ish stories from my AU.**

 **Now reader, before you roll your eyes and click the back button to scroll back through the other updated fics, consider that each story can be read as a standalone, and reading the other fic is not a pre-requisite to reading these. It helps, but it's not needed.**

 **These stories will include puzzleshipping, puppyshipping, bronzeshipping, tendershipping and maybe a few hidden others as well.**

 **Also! For those of you that have read the other story, if you have any requests feel free to leave them in the reviews. I've got a tally going of requests and I'll prioritize getting requests done… probably. (Well, besides my own preferences of course. XD)**

 **Also, pat yourself on the back if you expressed interest or impatience to read these. Those reviews finally accumulated and forced me to write. Yay.**

 **Now, onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or** **Kanojo Ni Naru Hi Another!**

* * *

Puzzleshipping: First Meetings Part 1

 _"_ _Stand up straight Yami, you're better than this."_

An order. A fact. Both of which a seven-year-old Yami was familiar with.

He got orders all the time; Eat slower, stop twitching, listen to your father. They were often accompanied by a speech about his behavior. About how he was better than others and needed to act like it.

Yami listened to his parents, obeyed every command.

He did it out of fear.

It wasn't a fear of their punishments. It was fear of their disappointment. Their withholding of praise. Praise he rarely got. Yami wasn't even sure what it was he craved from them. What he did know was that sometimes, if he went a full week of doing as he was told and not messing up, he might be recognized.

 _"_ _Good. You behaved yourself perfectly in that meeting."_

And Yami would glow at their praise. Work harder to meet their expectations because it was never enough. Never sufficient. An hour after receiving that praise, the glow would fade and he'd feel colder than before, desperate for more.

 _"_ _Sennen's don't lose Yami. They're better than everyone else."_

His family was rich. His parents sometimes took him to meetings and parties, their orders striker than usual. He would comply, knowing it was a good opportunity to show them he could be good. That he was worthy of their praise.

Most of the time he wasn't lucky.

He'd get gifts instead.

Toys and videogames littered his room, each given as a reward for his good behavior. They would entertain him for a while, their new buttons and challenges filling the unknown hole in his heart.

But then he'd beat them. They'd lost their luster and he'd feel cold again. Always cold.

"Here."

Yami took the gift from his mother, feeling numb. No matter what it contained, it wasn't what he wanted. But she was waiting for him to open it, to give an acceptable amount of praise and appreciation for the gift. So he did as he was expected.

He tore the packaging off the gift, staring at the box within. A starter kit for a game called Duel Monsters.

"Thank you, mother," said Yami, hollow. "I can't wait to play it."

His mother smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It's a popular game for boys your age. Your friends are coming over tonight. You can play it with them."

Friends. People Yami barely knew. His mother would invite families over and their children would play with Yami. He was expected to be a good host, to get along with them.

And Yami did.

He didn't even know the names of the boys that came to the house. One was his age, with misaligned teeth and a large nose. The other was two years older with some foppish hair style. They grinned eagerly at Yami who led them to the play area.

The boys tore through Yami's games without permission or asking. The ground was soon littered with game pieces and plastic, uncaring of the mess they made. Yami could hear his mother's voice in his head as they did so.

 _"_ _Good manners Yami. You must always be polite, courteous and have good manners. I will not tolerate unruly behavior. You are better than everyone else, and should act like it."_

He smiled to himself, uncaring if they broke anything. Because he knew better than them. He acted better. He was better.

"Hey, you have duel monsters." The older boy had found the starter kit.

"I just got it today," said Yami. "I haven't even tried it yet. Would you like to play?"

"You only got it today?" The boy gave his brother a nudge. "Man, you're so behind. I got this game like, _weeks_ ago."

Yami's pride stirred. He didn't like their words. As if they looked down on him for not playing the game sooner. It wasn't his fault. He hadn't known about the game.

"Then let's play a round," said Yami.

The two brothers sat down, and surprisingly pulled out their own decks. Unlike Yami's games, they were careful with their own cards. Their own things. They shuffled their cards with care while Yami pulled the plastic lining off his deck.

He had read the instructions earlier today. He knew the basics of how to play. He didn't plan on losing.

 _"_ _Sennen's don't lose Yami. They're better than everyone else."_

Seven turns later, the older boy slammed his hands down on the ground in a fit of anger.

"That's such crap," he said. "How did you win? You've never played before."

"You just weren't good enough," smirked Yami, shuffling his cards before slipping them into his belt the starter kit had supplied. It felt good to win. To prove he was better. "You focused too much on power instead of strategy. Even a beginner like myself beat you easily."

That got the boy really mad. He stood up, his brother bristling as well.

"Yeah, well. I lost on purpose."

Yami paused. Why in the world would anyone want to lose? It made no sense. And what made no sense to Yami filled him with a terrible unease. A dread.

"Why..." he started.

"Because my parents told us to." The boy sneered, his face twisted in every undignified way possible. "They told us to pretend to be friends with you. To lose on purpose. To play to your ego. We don't actually like you Yami."

Panic flared in Yami's chest. It flared his insecurity, the whisperings he had always shoved aside. That no one actually liked him. They only saw his position. His family name. His intelligence. He, Yami wasn't what was truly important.

Even to his parents.

Yami stood up, rage making his arms tremble.

"Yeah, well I think your hair looks pretentious," he yelled with an accusatory finger. He smirked in satisfaction when he noticed the confusion on their faces. "You have no idea what the word pretentious means do you? How expected."

And then all three of them were hollering at each other, yelling personal insults.

" _Your_ hair looks stupid!"

"You're just a sore loser!"

"You're weak and pathetic. I could take you down without trying."

"Resorting to violence. So barbaric."

"Well at least my parents love me!"

Yami froze.

Pain, unlike anything he had experienced was breaking through his heart. It stole his breath and made his ears ring. He couldn't reply, too shocked.

The boy saw the opportunity and he tore into it. He smiled in a triumphant grin, knowing he had won. Found Yami's weakness.

"That's right, your parents don't love you," the boy drilled into Yami without mercy. "I heard my parents talking about it. They see you as a tool. A doll to order around. They don't love you, they-"

"Get out!"

Yami wanted to punch. Wanted to hit and scream and kick. Bite the boys that dared insult him, dared to poke at his weaknesses. He trembled to keep it all in, but his anger was slipping through. Breaking through his walls.

 _"_ _I will not tolerate unruly behavior. You are better than everyone else, and should act like it."_

He cracked.

He wasn't better.

"Get out!" Yami yelled. "Get out, get out, get out!"

"Fine!'

They all stomped out of the room, Yami almost chasing them out. He ran to his room, slamming the door behind them.

He collapsed onto his bed, emotions swirling through him in a tumult of anger, unease and fear. He hated these feelings. Of being so unbalanced. He needed stability. Something to hold on to. Something to save him.

He could hear voices downstairs, in the foyer. No doubt the meeting was over thanks to their disturbance.

Fear spiked through his stomach. Fear of what was to come.

His parents… what would they say? Oh, he could take a guess. He knew they'd be disappointed. Knew they'd be angry.

And that scared him more than anything in the world right now.

Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Yami could barely look at his mother as Izumi walked in. She was dressed in a red cocktail dress, earrings and jewels glittering her person. She looked like the picture of perfection, of dignity and poise. The same poise she expected from Yami.

She glided through the room, face unreadable as she stood over Yami, lips tight.

"Yami, what happened?"

For a moment, Yami hoped. She hadn't screamed or admonished him when she walked in. Maybe she wouldn't be mad. Maybe she wouldn't be disappointed.

Maybe… she did love him.

"They insulted me," said Yami. "Said they were told to lose on purpose and that you didn't really love me."

He waited. Hopeful, heart on display as he admitted his fears. Identified what he was craving all along.

His parents love.

Izumi raised an eyebrow.

"That's why you got mad?" said Izumi. "For something like that? I'm very disappointed in you Yami."

The words cut into his heart.

This wasn't want he wanted. What he needed. He wanted her to deny the boys words. To say that she did love him. She did care. Instead, he got the opposite of what he wanted. What he was always afraid of.

Her disappointment.

He didn't hear what she said next. Didn't hear whatever punishment she rolled out. It couldn't be worse than her disappointment. Her anger.

 _"_ _You're better than this."_

An hour later, Yami as racing down the sidewalk. He'd escaped when no one was paying attention, the air burning his lungs. It felt good to run, to escape from his house with no one watching him. No one judging his every move.

Yami's feet led him to a housing community. He stared, wondering how anyone could live in such small homes. They were barely the size of his living room.

He slowed to a walk, staring at the small grounds and white fences. He'd always seen this neighborhood from afar, but never up close. It was so strange to be here. Where the common people lived.

A woman outside her house spotted Yami. She waved, smiling kindly at him.

"Hi there, are you lost?"

Yami's face turned red.

He suddenly did feel lost. Exposed in this strange place. He didn't belong here.

He ran again.

He didn't stop until he came to a park.

Yami stood at the edge, breathing hard as he leaned on the metal fence. It was a small park with swings, uneven bars and a small field for playing. A large slide set sat in the middle with a built-in tunnel underneath.

It was this tunnel that Yami headed for, desperate for some sort of shelter. Some sort of walls to help hold him in place.

As he walked, he noticed something hitting his hip.

It was the duel monster cards.

They were still there, nestled in their holder. The holder he had gotten with the starter pack.

Yami pulled them out, his anger spiking at the cards. This was all their fault. They were the reason he was so upset. Why his parents were disappointed at him. His thumb pressed so hard into the paper it crinkled, the picture of Monster Reborn forever tarnished.

Yami threw the cards into the air.

They flew in a glorious arc across the playground, scattering like the wind. They flapped, helpless as they fell without control. Nothing to stabilize them. They were at the mercy of their plight.

They did land eventually. Each of them in various states of distress. Some with their faces down, others sinking into mud. Yami just stood, unmoving even as the last card fell on his foot.

"What are you doing!?"

Yami's head whipped around.

A boy, probably no older than five stood behind Yami, mouth open in horror. Yami couldn't help staring as well, mostly because of the boy's hair. It looked very similar to his own. Unruly black that shot up in a mess of spikes, though it was tipped with purple instead of red. He even had strands of blonde fringe framing his round face.

The boy ran past Yami, barely giving him any attention as he scrambled to pick up the cards. Yami couldn't help noticing how carefully he held each one, as if they were his own.

"How could you do this to the cards, don't you know they have feelings as well?"

He even picked up the few that had fallen into the mud. He carefully wiped the muck from their faces, heedless of the mess he made on his own hands and shirt.

Once he had collected them all, he walked back to Yami, face in a determined pout.

"Please don't do that again," said the boy. "You'll hurt their feelings."

"Cards don't have feelings," said Yami flatly. "They're pieces of paper and plastic."

"No, they're not!"

The boy reached to his side, and then Yami saw the boy had his own belt. His own pack of duel monster cards.

He unclasped the top, taking the same care with his cards as he had Yami's and pulled out two specific cards. He held them up to Yami, their faces toward him.

"These two are my best friends," said the boy. "Kuriboh helps me when I'm sad, and Dark Magician gives me strength. I rely on them when I'm sad, or when I'm happy. I share a bond with them. I love these cards, and they love me."

The boy smiled happily. Another one of those true smiles.

Yami didn't like it.

A bond.

Yami's heart glowed in jealousy. He wanted that bond. That ability to rely on something. To care about it and have it care back. It filled him with such an intense need that he couldn't stand it.

And then Yami was moving before he could think. He snatched the two cards from the boy's hands and shoved him back.

If he couldn't have that bond, that stability, then he'd just have to take it for himself.

He didn't wait to see if the boy fell. He spun around and ran. Ran as fast as he could from the park, the cards held protectively against his chest.

He didn't hear if the boy cried out to him. He wouldn't have stopped anyway. It was time for him to finally feel some comfort. To finally feel loved.

* * *

 **Just an FYI, I'm going to be doing these in whatever the heck order I feel like. So we might be half way through a story and I'll cut to a different one. Why? Cause I can.**


	2. Puppyshipping: Suits 'n Kisses Part 1

**Thank you for your reviews!:** **Phoenix Flametail,** **Messenger777 (Even if you are a spam bot. You increased my review count by one. XD), Guest,** **whitlaw123 , Guest 2,** **skyisthelimit, and Mistoka! Happy to see some of you from the other story. Glad you found the right place.  
**

 **For those that don't know, the story is a gender bender and Yuugi is a female at this point. Cheers!**

 _ **The new requests have been tallied :)**_

* * *

There were many things in life that Jounouchi Katsuya didn't like. School. Work. Stale pizza because some idiot forgot to close the lid in the fridge... but there was one thing that topped it all. One thing he hated more than the prison people called school. More than work which left him too tied for school. More than stale pizza for crying out loud!

And it had just cut off his path in all its monetary glory.

The man wore an overly large trench coat, white tails splayed like a peacock spreading its feathers. Kaiba probably customized it to look that way. Like a cartoon antagonist that wore an exaggerated headdresses and makeup for the audience to identify who they were. While Kaiba probably thought he was impressive, what he was actually doing was warning the world by saying: _"Look at my trench coat. It's so huge! I must be a douche. Stay the hell away or I'll curse you until a prince kisses you and releases the spell."_

Jou sometimes wondered why he ignored the obvious warning.

"Da hell Kaiba, you weren't even in school, but you still show up to torment me." said Jou

"Don't flatter yourself Jounouchi," said Kaiba. "I'm here for business."

"I an't doing another bet." One humiliation was bad enough. Kaiba had managed to trick him into studying so much he got an A in one of his classes for a semester. A freaggin A! And now the teachers tormented him worse than ever since they 'knew' he could do better.

Well, Jou also _knew_ he could shove a pencil right up Kaiba's a-

"It's about Yuugi," said Kaiba. "You're coming again."

"To what, another party?" said Jou. "Oh hell no. I had my fair share of reporters after my ass." Plus a dressing down from Kaiba. That hadn't been pleasant. "They'll have a field day if you bring me again after I, what was it? _'Assaulted you'_ at the party?"

He was lucky Kaiba hadn't sued him. Why Kaiba wanted a repeat of that incident was anyone's guess. Cause that's exactly what would happen. Jou would probably punch him in the face. This time before security and Yuugi stopped him.

The man wasn't listening. He had walked to the passenger side of his jaguar, opening the door. The two matched perfectly. Sleek and composed, piercing blue eyes never wavering under Jou's hot gaze.

It pissed Jou off.

"Get in."

Jou let out a growl. He hated it when Kaiba ordered him around like this. Like he was one of Kaiba's employees, obligated to obey his every whim. He pushed back by planting his feet, resisting the pull of the wonderfully gorgeous car.

Gosh he hated Kaiba.

"I ain't goin with yah," said Jou. Wherever it was Kaiba was going to take him. The party wasn't for a while.

"Yes, you are," said Kaiba. "Because Yuugi is going to need more help at this party and your childish sense of friendship won't let her go alone. Which means you'll eventually come begging to let me take you again-"

"-I'd never beg anything from you Kaiba."

Kaiba's only reaction was a twitch of his lips, a shadow of a smirk.

Damn it.

"And when you do come," continued Kaiba. "I want you to be properly dressed this time. So get in the car."

"What?" Jou was thrown. "Properly dressed?"

Another smirk. A casual lean against the car. Jou watched the pompous subtleties, knowing what they meant. That Kaiba was playing with him. Pulling him along to his pace. It annoyed Jou because he couldn't stop it. Almost didn't want it to stop

…Wait. Something had been wrong about that thought.

"We're getting you a proper suit." continued Kaiba. "One that doesn't make you look like a dressed up monkey."

Jou let out a snort. "Isn't dat what you and your posse are. Monkeys in suits?"

"In a sense," said Kaiba with an appreciative nod. "But it's your choice. I'm not letting you in without proper attire, and you won't let Yuugi go to another party alone, even if she is with Yami. You're proven you can do elementary math, so put the two together Jou and tell me what it makes."

"It makes you a dick!" yelled Jou, but he walked to the door Kaiba still held open. He was forced to look up as he glared at Kaiba. The man was one of the few Jou had to _look up_ to meet eye to eye. He didn't let it intimidate him. He could be as stubborn as Kaiba. Hold that gaze forever if needed.

"Alright, fine," growled Jou. "If it's for Yuugi, I don' mind swallowing my pride, unlike some people I know."

Kaiba just smirked, still holding the door.

"Get in the car Jounouchi."

"Kiss my ass!"


	3. Puppyshipping: Suits 'n Kisses Part 2

**Thank you guys, Mistoka, and whitlaw123. You two have been awesome and supportive for like... forever! Always a comfort to see your reviews.**

 _ **New requests have been tallied.**_

* * *

"Hey watch it! Careful where you put those pins."

The seamstress proceeded to poke Jou with yet another pin, eliciting a squawk from Jou. Freaking heck. Jou knew she was doing it on purpose, and he had a pretty good guess why.

Kaiba sat on one of the leather armchairs, typing away on his laptop. Every now and then he would look up at Jou, give some sort of comment about the different suits and material the store had provided before going back to his computer, ignoring everyone. Jou felt like he was on display, standing on a raised platform with mirrors everywhere. He'd changed more times than a Barbie doll in the past hour, Kaiba finally settling on a suit that looked exactly the same as all the other suits he had worn.

The constant changing and the clipped comments from the belligerent CEO had successfully erased the polite smile on the seamstress's face, who was now taking her irritation out on Jou. the pins were probably coated in his blood. He tried his best to keep still, he really did, but he was just as fed up with this as she was. His bones ached to move instead of stand like a statue.

"Looks good enough to me," said Mokuba, Kaiba's little brother. The boy had been in the car when Jou had entered, a fact he was glad for. It had made the ride much less awkward.

The younger Kaiba was typing away on his phone, his eyes never leaving the screen. They were quite the pair of siblings, constantly tied to their electronic devices as they were.

"Thank you!" said Jou, exasperated. "Now are we done?"

He got another poke in the side as a response.

"Don't move," growled the seamstress.

Resisting the urge to yell, Jou kept still, waiting for this hell to end.

Mokuba's phone rang, the boy pausing to see who it was.

"It's Noah," said Mokuba, picking up the call and walking away. "Hey man, what's up?"

Jou watched as Mokuba left, eyes returning to the elder brother, who hadn't reacted. He was still typing on his computer.

"There," said the seamstress, tugging the material off of Jou's shoulders. "Everything should be ready by the end of the week."

"Oh, thank goodness."

Jou felt he could have collapsed on the spot.

Kaiba's laptop closed with a snap, standing to give the woman a card.

"Call me as soon as it's done." His voice was short, dismissal obvious. The woman took the card and practically fled, obviously done with Kaiba's attitude.

Jou wanted to go with her.

"Are you satisfied now?" said Jou.

"I won't be satisfied until the suit is done," said Kaiba. "But for now, yes."

Jou grumbled, too tired to fight properly. Instead, he commented on the first thing that came to his mind.

"Do you ever get away from that laptop?" he asked. "Both you and Mokuba are glued to screens."

"Unlike you mutt, I don't have much free time."

So it was for work, which he had assumed.

"What about Mokuba?" said Jou. "You're his big brother. He'll follow your example. It can't be healthy for a kid to spend that much time on his phone."

Kaiba's gaze sharpened, a hint of real anger in it.

Well crap. He'd managed to piss off Kaiba. Usually, it was an accomplishment, something Jou silently rejoiced. It felt good to see Kaiba's mask slip, no matter if the emotion was anger. It was the easiest response to elicit from the man - besides apathy of course. To get the man flustered for once instead of himself… well, Jou hadn't meant to ruffle Kaiba's feathers this time. It was a genuine question.

"Don't give me dat look," said Jou. "You do what you're going to do, but I was just asking."

He pointedly ignored the way Kaiba continued to glare, inspecting a display of cuff links instead. He'd never owned a pair. Never had a suit to pair it with. His school uniform was the most professional thing he wore, besides that suit Kaiba had rented him for the last party.

Which begged the question Jou had been ignoring. Why was Kaiba buying him a suit? He had said it was for Yuugi's sake and to save him from embarrassment but that didn't add up. Kaiba was the world's biggest dickweed. If he cared about appearances, he'd start with his terrible personality.

Which meant it had to be something else.

An assistant come in before Jou could think more on it. She, like the seamstress, smelled of money and looked like a plastic surgery success story. Those pair of knockers were amazing. Sure, she was out of Jou's league, but he was allowed to enjoy the sight of her tight dress squeezing everything into a delightful shape. He noted the silver name tag, identifying her as 'Remi'.

"Alright, everything's all set," said Remi. She didn't smile but Jou didn't mind. Her serious face was more enticing than a smile. "If you will follow me, we can get you checked out."

The woman didn't even glance at Jou, speaking only to Kaiba. Jou fixed the problem by stepping up beside her, forcing her to turn her attention to him.

"Thanks, Remi," said Jou, giving her a wide smile. "I'm ready to leave. Don't know how people can stand being poked for hours without wanting to scream."

"Well, that's good to hear." She spoke without a hint of real interest. It didn't bother Jou. He kept by her as she lead them to the front.

"So Remi, where ya from?" said Jou. "You grow up in Domino or from out of town?"

"Tokyo."

"Really? So you're originally a big town girl. When did ya move out here?"

"Two months ago." She reached the front desk, quickly scribbling something on her clipboard. She still wasn't looking at Jou, the highlights of her eyeshadow visible.

Her answer made Jou's face light up. Bingo! He leaned closer, eager to reel her in.

"Only two months ago?" he said. "Have you been to the square yet? If you haven't I could show you-"

"Stop harassing the employees Jounouchi," said Seto, who had stepped up beside Jou. His arms were crossed, a disgusted look on his face. "It's pathetic, like a dog begging for treats it won't get."

Heat crept up Jou's face as Remi's lips twitched in amusement. Dang, Jou had forgotten about the world's worst third wheel.

"I'm not harassing her," said Jou. "And you're one to talk. Would it kill you to be polite? I became a living pin cushion and I managed to smile at the seamstress."

"Because you're a simpleton."

Jou threw his hands in the air, done with Kaiba.

"Just ignore him," said Jou, speaking to Remi, who was watching their argument. "What do ya say though? I've lived here all my life, know all the best places and sights to see."

"I'm engaged," said Remi suddenly, flashing a freaking boulder at him. Dang, that was one fancy ring and one hurdle much too big to jump over.

Jou let out a frustrated sigh. "Of course ya are," he said. "Men would be stupid not to flock to yah."

He placed his hands on his head, leaning back away from the counter. Well, couldn't say he didn't try. Seeing Yugi and Yami so happy together really was bumming him out. He wasn't jealous of them exactly. Just... they reminded him that he still didn't have someone. At least not recently. He'd had a couple flings through high school but nothing ever serious came out of them.

At least he had his friends. They were always there for him, especially Yugi and Honda. A man couldn't find two better friends.

"Do you ever tire of making an idiot of yourself?"

And then there was Kaiba.

He wasn't a friend. The man wasn't the person Jou went to when he was excited about a new game. He was the person Jou went to when he was bored and wanted to poke the bear. They weren't rivals either. Not really enemies either. They fought a lot. Constantly in fact, but then why did Kaiba keep bugging him? Keep harassing him? Didn't he hate Jou?

Kaiba was paying at the register, pulling out a silver card. When Jou saw the price in bright green letters on the card slider, his eyes nearly fell out. Holy mother of all-

"Hang on a sec."

Jou put a hand on the machine, just managing to stop Kaiba from sliding his card. The plastic thunked against his forefinger but didn't run.

"What?" said Kaiba.

"That's way too much," said Jou, being serious. "I can't pay ya back. At least not in the next five years."

"I never thought you could," said Kaiba. "Move your hand."

Kaiba jammed the card against Jou's hand, but he didn't move.

"Are you buying me a suit?" said Jou, flabbergasted. It was the bet all over again. He didn't understand the man's actions. Since when did Seto freaking Kaiba do or say anything nice to anyone?

"Didn't I already say that?" said Kaiba.

"I thought you were just making sure I got one that wasn't 'a disgrace' as you'd put it."

"Your mistake for assuming."

"Then what's the catch?" There had to be something else. Kaiba never did things without a reason. He was smart, thinking ahead and always calculating his moves. It didn't make sense that he would buy Jou a suit. Not without a reason.

"Figure it out yourself," said Kaiba. He pushed Jou's hand out of the way, sliding the card before Jou could stop him.

"Hey!" said Jou. "The hell man. That's not cool."

"You know," said Kaiba, cooly signing the receipt from Remi and taking his copy. "It's polite to express gratitude when someone buys you something."

The man turned fully to face Jou, delight obvious despite his unsmiling lips. It was in his sparkling eyes, dancing with an evil mirth.

"Well?" said Kaiba. "I'm waiting."

Jou grit his teeth, knowing he was waiting for the outbreak Jou refused to give him.

"You're a nasty son of a bitch, you know that right?"

Well, maybe a watered down version of it.

Kaiba shrugged. "Not the most eloquent thanks you've given Jounouchi, but it's not unexpected."

Jou was sure his molars would split from grinding his teeth so hard. The man had already started walking away, forcing Jou to trudge after him like a dog. Dang it! Not a dog.

* * *

They found Mokuba outside, still talking on the phone. Jou barely heard the boy ask about the suit before he was shoving him inside the car, ready to leave. Kaiba wasn't a man who parked his car in the parking lot. He parked in front of the shop and let others drive around to accommodate him. It helped Jou on this occasion, getting away before his frustration made him do something he would regret.

Kaiba entered a second later, taking the driver's seat. Jou caught his eye in the rearview mirror. The man gave an infuriating smirk.

Jou quickly turned his attention to Mokuba.

"Was that your friend on the phone?" said Jou.

"Yeah," said Mokuba. "We're going to meet up in a bit to play some games."

Games, now that was a topic Jou could enjoy. He talked with Mokuba for the rest of the ride home, pointedly ignoring the driving. Every now and then he felt a tingle on the hairs on his neck as if someone was watching him. It happened so often that Jou finally glanced up, wondering if he needed to lecture Kaiba about keeping his eyes on the road but no, the man had them forward.

Huh. Wonder what it was then?

They arrived at his home a few minutes later, Jou too engrossed in talking about Fallout with Mokuba to notice.

"We're here." said Kaiba, his voice interrupting their discussion.

"Eh?" said Jou, recognizing the dingy streets. "Oh great. About time."

Jou waved goodbye to Mokuba, who gave him a lazy wave before going back to his phone. That boy really was glued to electronics.

To his surprise, Kaiba was already out, sticking out like a gold in the midst of mud. Though Jou didn't care about the differences money could make in a person's social status, it was hard to deny the glamor effect it had.

"The suit should be done by the end of the week," said Kaiba. "I'll get you when it's ready."

"Or you could just text me," said Jou. "Or call, you know. Like a normal human being."

Jou wasn't even sure if Kaiba had his number. He wasn't going to offer it either. The man could probably find it anyway with his broken hacking abilities.

He hesitated though, unable to get rid of the guilt in his stomach. The man had just bought Jou a suit, an expensive one at that. So expensive that Jou could probably trade it in for his house lease. It had probably cost Kaiba the equivalent of half a penny, knowing the size of the man's wealth, but Jou knew better than to sulk because of Kaiba's bad attitude. The man's pride may be the size of the empire state building, but it didn't excuse Jou for being rude.

Swallowing his pride, Jou filled his lungs with air.

"Thanks," he said. "For the suit."

Kaiba smirked. "You're welcome, Jounouchi."

A completely reasonable response. That was not what Jou had expected. Nor did he expect the sincerity. There was a hint of mocking in his eyes, but that wasn't something Kaiba could help. He had a permanently pissed-off look that would never go away. But that was it. No other hostile words or mocking looks. Just a simple 'you're welcome'.

A smile stretched far across Jou's face.

"Hahahaha!"

Jou couldn't help the laugh. It was too funny. Too much to think. Oh man, that was just brilliant. Even Kaiba's darkening expression couldn't sober his glee because he knew something now. He had figured it out.

"What?" said Kaiba, a notable bite in his voice. "Have you finally gone mad?"

Jou waved Kaiba's words away, still giggling at the idea that had to be true. He marched up to Kaiba, not annoyed that he had to look up as he gave Kaiba his own knowing smirk.

"I'm not crazy," said Jou. "Jus' really amused. I mean seriously, who would have thought dat from the great Seto Kaiba?"

"Thought what?" said Kaiba, his anger obviously growing. It just made Jou happier. He leaned in, noting that Kaiba didn't lean away as he had anticipated. He stood his ground, not the least bit intimidated by Jou.

"I just figured something out," said Jou. "The reason why you bought me a suit. It's cause you like me."

The immediate widening of Kaiba's eyes was more than enough of an answer. An extreme one if Jou thought about it. The sight made Jou happy, relishing in that fact that he had managed to catch Kaiba off guard. His ego purred in delight.

"Ha, an' don't even try to deny it," said Jou. "All this time I thought you tolerated us because of Yami and Yugi, but dat's not it. You also think of me as a friend. It's unexpected and I'm not sure how I feel about it, but hey, can't say I blame you. I'd want to be friends with me too."

"You…" Kaiba's expression darkened. A lot. It made Jou stiffen, realizing he had poked a really big 'do not press' button. As Kaiba's body now loomed over Jou, he felt sweat at the back of his neck, trying his best not to back down. To not lean away as Kaiba's irritation coated them.

"Are simple minded, but not a fool," said Kaiba. "Then there are times when I marvel at your stupidity."

Jou opened his mouth to protest. To insult him or call him out or something. He wasn't really sure what he meant to say since it flew out of his head a second later.

Because he was being kissed. Full on, mouth to mouth kissed by the biggest thorn in Jou's side. It wasn't a kind kiss either. It was harsh, forced and eager as their lips fought each other. Yes, their lips. Because Jou was kissing back, though he wasn't cognizant of the fact. Nor that Kaiba had a hold of Jou's head, preventing any thought of escape.

The only thing that occupied his head was a loud buzzing, reminiscent of the old dial up tone. It rang louder every second, drowning out all other distractions.

Then it popped.

And suddenly Jou was aware of everything. The touch, taste, and scent of the man pressed against him.

Jou put his hands to Kaiba's chest and shoved. The man released him, and Jou took a few steps back, wiping his mouth as he stared up at Kaiba.

"What the-" Jou had to swallow, his words only an indistinguishable wheeze. His mouth felt dry from the exchange of spit. "What da hell was that? Did you just kiss me?"

Kaiba straightened in response, a strange glimmer in his eyes. If Jou wasn't internally freaking out, he would have noticed the distinct rumble in Kaiba's jacket, the few pieces of hair sticking out of place. He would have noticed the fruits of his own wandering hands, or that his own appearance echoed Kaiba's.

"What if I did?" said Kaiba.

Jou let out a slew of unintelligible words, mouth open as he stared at Kaiba.

"Why?" He managed to make that intelligible at least. It really was the biggest question and one that kept echoing in his head. Why had Kaiba kissed him?

He waited, each second lasting longer than it should as he waited for Kaiba to answer. For the man to make some sense of what had just happened.

He should have known better than to seek comfort from Kaiba's response.

"I kissed you," said Kaiba. "Because I wanted to."


	4. Puzzleshipping: First Meetings Part 2

**Thank you all for your reviewers, favorites and followers!**

 **Special thanks to those that reviewed!:** **skyisthelimit, Mistoka, Guest 1, 2, 3 and 4, Deji princess (Good to see you again), Watermellow (Hello again!), Fan (You're right, long reviews greatly please me.) and Guildsnake. You guys make me feel validated as a writer. Hahaha.  
**

 **I still don't own Yu-gi-oh. It's a problem.**

* * *

Yami had been lied to. The cards didn't bring him any comfort. They just gave him more disappointment.

"You will not do something like that again," said Izumi. "Never leave the house without an escort. If something had happened it would have caused us a lot of trouble. Stay in your room for today and tomorrow. You are not to leave. Your father will speak to you when he gets home."

The door shut, and Yami was left alone in his bedroom.

His mother had not been happy when he'd gotten home. Her anger added to his restless emotions. The ache in his heart.

He pulled the cards out of his pocket, desperate for some respite.

They looked back.

Nothing happened.

They didn't fill him with comfort. They didn't give him strength.

The boy had lied to Yami. They were just cards.

Yami threw the cards to the ground, flopping back onto his bed.

* * *

Things didn't improve. They grew worse. His parents expressed their disappointment more often. Their scolding increased.

Yami was becoming numb to their words.

 _"I'm disappointed Yami. You're better than this."_

Disappointment. He was becoming familiar with that word. He was disappointed as well. With his life, his parents, his supposed _friends._

With the cards he took from the boy.

Then he was angry. Angry for being lied to. Angry for being in trouble. Angry at just… life! It was completely unfair. He'd done everything he was supposed to and the second he slipped up, he got punished for it. What was the point in being good if it presented no rewards? If being good just made him miserable?

So Yami stopped being good.

He kicked his legs at the table, he ignored mother when she called for him, and he stared breaking things. With every round of scolding, his anger grew. His desire to lash out couldn't be contained. Things he would have never considered were done without a single thought to stop. He didn't care about the value of the things he broke. He didn't care about the feelings he hurt. It was time for someone else to suffer. For someone else to understand his anger. If the world was unfair to him, why should be be fair to everyone else?

" _What is wrong with you? I did not raise a monkey with such bad manners. It's disgraceful."_

So he was a disgrace now. Yami could deal with that. He was bad yes, but at least his parents talked to him. At least they paid attention.

" _If you can't start behaving, there are going to be some very serious consequences."_

And there were.

Yami's games started disappearing.

He bust into the family room, outraged by what the maid had told him.

"You got rid of my PlayStation?" he nearly yelled.

His mother was unimpressed with his entrance, as was his father.

Aknamkanon's hand swept down, giving Yami a sold thunk on the head.

"You will not raise your voice inside the house," his dad said, his own voice booming.

Yami had learned what the word hypocrite meant last year. It always reminded him of his father. It was a disgusting word.

"But she took away my games," said Yami. "Give them back."

They were his only escape from his solitude. Another world he could lose himself in to forget his lonely one.

"Your games are a privilege," said Aknamkanon. "One you have not earned with your bad behavior."

"But you can't!" said Yami. "Those are my games."

They had been a gift. Given to him for good behavior. If they took those away, what did that say about them? About their love and pride for him? Were they taking that away as well?

Did he ever have it in the first place?

"This is my house." said Aknamkanon. "As long as you live here, you will do as I say.

"Then I don't want to live with you guys. This is so stupid."

"Yami..."

"I hate you dad!"

"Yami!

But he was already gone. He'd already fled to his room, stomping with every step. He knew deep down that his actions were childish. His outburst was disgraceful, but at the moment he didn't care. His anger was too hot. Too much.

It was that day Yami decided he'd move as soon as he could. He'd leave his parents house and live how he wanted to. Live with his own rules. Play whenever he wanted. Do whatever he wanted. The second he could sustain himself, he'd leave.

* * *

Yami didn't leave his room until that evening. A knock woke him from his impromptu nap.

His mother pushed the door open.

"Yami." said Izumi. "Your new cousins will be over in ten minutes."

Yami rolled over on the bed, showing his back to his mother.

"I don't care."

"You _will_ come down stairs." Izumi's voice was sharp. Hard, like it always was. Yami hated that tone. Hated the immediate shame and desire to please that he felt each time he heard her displeasure. "You will be presentable, and you will behave. Or else there will be some very real consequences."

Consequences? Yami nearly snorted in bleak amusement.

What else could she do? She had taken away his games. Stopped taking him to parties until his behavior got 'better'. He didn't want to go to those parties anyway.

He heard the door shut.

His mother had left.

She hadn't even bothered to make sure he was coming. Because she expected it. Like she expected his good behavior. It irked him. Frustrated him that she expected him to comply like a puppet to her whims. To her commands.

What frustrated him the most was himself. The pull he still felt. The pull to obey. To listen to her words, even if he hated it. Because even though he had gotten used to her disappointment. To her anger. He still wanted…

Yami sat up quickly, grabbing a dress shirt from his closet.

No, he was being childish. He didn't want his parent's love. He didn't need it. He could get by without it.

* * *

 **As requested, the tally of current requests:**

 **Yami/Yuugi's "first time": 3  
**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 3  
**

 _Yami/Yuugi's first meeting: 2_

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 2**

 **College moments: 2**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 2**

 **Puppyshipping General: 2**

 **Yami's proposal: 2**

 _Kiss Jou mentioned: 1_

 **Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 1**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 1**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 1 (Mistoka, you only get one vote per request. :P)**

 **General "F yeah, we'd read other short stories": Enough that it made me write.**

 **In conclusion, no one cares about anyone except out main couple and the explosive ship that makes no sense to me…. Plus Jaden/Yusei. Kudos.**

* * *

 ** _The new requests have been added to the tally_ :)**


	5. Anzu

**Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Guildsnake, whitlaw123Guest, Walt-Disney and Anime, Fan, Guest 2 and 3. Whoo! You guys rock. And thank you for adding to the list. haha.  
**

* * *

Anzu was doing fine.

True, she was all but chained to the hospital bed, the cast making it impossible to move. But it would heal. It wasn't the end of the world. She may miss this performance... and possibly the next. But there would be others. Other dances she could participate in. It's not like she couldn't strengthen her foot and leg back to their full potential. It wasn't the end of her dancing career.

And while none of her friends had come to check on her, that was fine too. It totally was, even if it had been three days. They were all busy practicing and doing other stuff. It was unreasonable for Anzu to expect them to take time away from their lives to come check on her.

Though... they could have called her… or texted. She'd gotten her own cell phone two months ago. The other three had probably forgotten she had it. Or didn't have her number.

And it's not like Anzu had thought to text her friend last week when they was sick. It was unreasonable that she should expect them to text her when she didn't bother to text them. Completely unreasonable.

And they had all been there, so they knew what had happened. She'd seen their concern. Heard their cries for her to get better.

So yes, Anzu was doing just fine.

She even smiled in case anyone was worried.

Both her parents were there. Dad had come after work was over and mother had been staying at the hospital for the past three days. They showered her with love and sympathy in the way only parents could.

"I'm fine, mom," said Anzu. "Really, I am."

"Oh, sweetie," her mother sympathized. "I know you were really looking forward to this performance. It was your first one wearing pointe shoes."

Anzu's eyebrows didn't quite angle themselves the way they should to indicate her sincerity as she conforted her mother. "Well, there will be other pieces." Even her voice had issues. "I'm just glad we had a sub to take my place. Imagine how stressed everyone would have been learning new choreography so close to the performance."

Her mother didn't notice Anzu's awkwardness. She was too busy scowling at the mention of the understudy, a touchy subject in their household.

"Yes, well I'm sure Kayla is just thrilled to take your spot."

"Mom, be nice."

But her mother was on a rampage that only protective parents could understand.

"There's a reason she's an understudy," said her mother. "See Anzu, this is why personality is so important in the world. It doesn't matter how good you are at something. If no one likes being around you, then you're not going to get hired or far in life. Personality is as important as your ability."

Anzu smiled and nodded, much like a bobble head. It was all the encouragement her mother needed to keep ranting. To keep lamenting Anzu's foot and knee, her displeasure with certain aspects of the dance program, then wonder if she could sneak in different food for Anzu. Cafeteria food was just too fatty for a dancer.

Anzu and her dad were quite the pair of bobble heads.

"We'll be right back Anzu," they promised. "With some decent food."

Anzu waved goodbye to her parents, a smile painted on her face. It was her dancer's smile. The one she wore during performances when she was sweaty, tired, and aching.

It stayed there even after they left.

Anzu bused herself with the covers. Strained her side dusk. Checked her phone for messages. None. Tied her hair in two braids. Took out the braids. Checked her phone again.

It had been 5 minutes since her parents and left.

She threw her phone into her lap flopping back against her pillows. She was so bored. There was nothing to do but watch TV and sleep. It got old really quickly.

She looked at her leg again, buried beneath its stiff cast. Encased and unable to move.

 _I want to quit._

The thought assaulted her from nowhere, clawing and biting at her heart like a wild animal. She had no control over the damage it caused inside, the sudden pains in her heart. She tried to hold back the assault, shield herself from the plaguing feelings of self-doubt and despair, but the dam had broken. She had broken.

It seemed too much. Living through the disappointment. Working her way back into shape after months of inactivity. Lying here on this cursed bed with nothing but her imagination for company was driving her crazy. It tormented her for hours, playing horrible scenes in her head. Scenes where her friends danced without her. Laughed without her. Never caring that she was still there. Still watching, and never catching up.

Her desire to run was overpowering. So raw and uncontrollable.

Then her foot would slip under her and shatter into a million pieces.

 _I want to quit._

Anzu pressed on her eyes, willing them not to leak.

What was she thinking? She loved dance! She loved performing. It made her so happy being together on the stage with her friends, completing a fast paced petit allegro without making any mistakes, or successfully landing a triple pirouette. Oh, nothing felt better than landing a smooth pirouette.

Except… she'd hurt her right leg. The one she turned on better. Her strong foot.

"I want to quit."

Voicing it gave the thought more power. Her smile faltered, heart wavering as it threatened to drown her in internal despair. She couldn't take it anymore.

On the precipice of a private breakdown, someone interrupted her solitude. A timid knock came from her hospital door.

Anzu scrambled to collect her fallen feelings, stuffing them back into her heart in a cluttered mess. Maybe it was her parents? No, they wouldn't have bothered knocking. This person was waiting for her to answer.

"Come in." Her voice didn't sound normal. Her smile hurt.

She forgot both for a split second when she saw who came in. When she recognized them and what they were holding.

It was Yuugi, her quiet, small, and awkward classmate. The boy still wore his school uniform, backpack indicating he had barely gotten out. He held a small bouquet of flowers to his chest, looking very uncomfortable.

It made Anzu smile automatically, her desire to make others comfortable around her kicking in, even when she wanted to cry.

"Yuugi," she said, "This is a pleasant surprise."

The surprise was an understatement. What was the classes quietest, awkward kid doing here? She never talked to the kid. He was always playing games in the corner or hanging with Yami Sennen. There were rumors he was bullied and had no friends other than Yami. It was kind of pitiful.

"Uh, hi Anzu." said Yuugi. He spoke softly, like he always did. "I'm not interrupting or anything?"

What would he be interrupting? The TV was off. She had no book or anything near her. The only thing he had interrupted was her almost break down.

Gosh, she shouldn't have remembered that. She felt like crying again.

"You're not," she said. "Come on in, if you'd like."

Please go away.

He crept inside, taking so few steps the door almost hit him as it closed. The flowers were held before him, a barrier between the awkward silence that fell. She floundered for something to say, only partially caring.

"So, um, what are you doing here?" She internally flinched at her words. "Not that- it's not like I don't want you here. It's fine."

She didn't want him here. She wanted to break down by herself.

If he felt offended by her words, he didn't mention it. If anything he looked more confident from her them.

"I wanted to see if, you were alright," said Yuugi, "I mean, I know you're not cause you hurt yourself but-" He gulped. "Here."

He held out the flowers.

Those were for her? She didn't know how she felt about it. Was he crushing on her? Did he feel sorry for her? Pity her? Was it a prank?

The two of them were so far apart she couldn't grab them. Not without standing, which was not an option so she just smiled in response. Kept smiling like usual.

Yuugi noticed a second later, face turning somewhat pink as he hurried to her bedside to put the flowers down.

Anzu discovered that she liked the gesture, even if she didn't understand it.

"Thank you," she said. "They're lovely flowers."

The boy's face lit up. "Oh good, I wasn't sure what you liked but the lady said daffodils were good. I think that's what they're called."

"Aren't daffodils the trumpet shaped flowers?"

"Are they?" Yuugi looked to the flowers with a frown, eyebrows creased together. "Huh, then I don't know what these are."

It was a little thing. His sincere confusion, but it eased her heart. She gave a little laugh.

The sound triggered something in Yuugi, who looked at her sharply, then grinned. It was the first time she had seen him smile like that. At least at her. He usually only smiled like that around Yami.

It looked so genuine.

So different than her own.

"Sorry," said Yuugi, scratching his head. "I'll ask her tomorrow what they are. Oh, but uh, I'm also here to give you this."

Yuugi dug into his pocket, coming out with a large envelope. Anzu took it, curious. Yuugi didn't say anything else as she broke the seal, slipping out what appeared to be a get-well card. Its front included some generic sentiment about missing her and hoping she got better. It seemed odd to come from a boy she barely knew.

Then she opened it.

Inside were dozens of signatures.

Each had a small message beside it, the card crammed full of words and doodles. She could hardly make out the original message of the card within the clutter. What stood out to her were the names she recognized. The names of her classmates.

 _Get well soon Anzu. I miss you! -Kouki_

 _If you don't come back soon I'm going to steal your Magician of Faith card. -Loriel_

 _Sucks, but get better soon. -Yami_

 _Missing you so much! -Torri_

They kept going. Each and every person in her homeroom and dance class were here.

Even Kayla, the understudy.

Anzu was barely holding it together. Her heart had risen from its despair and pounded at her rib cage in a rhythm of glee. The rush brought with it feelings that threatened to break her down. Not in despair, but in happiness.

They cared. Her classmates and friends, or at least some of them did. She recognized the generic messages from those that barely knew her. The tokens of shallow friendships. But she also recognized the few in the letter that did care. Those that hadn't forgotten about her. They wanted her to come back. To conquer this and keep moving forward.

She had wanted it as well, but had been too afraid. Too hesitant to venture into the unknown future. To put her heart back into dance when she could fail. When she could fall. But they had her back. They didn't forget her.

"Thank you," said Anzu. Yuugi had been silent as she read, politely waiting. "Let them know that I said 'thank you' to them as well."

"You can tell them when you get back," said Yuugi, giving a shrug as if to brush off her thanks like it was nothing. "I uh, got to go through. I need to stop and grab milk on the way home."

The awkward boy she barely talked to walked back across the room, half fleeing. Anzu glanced at the card.

"Yuugi, wait."

The boy paused, looking half stricken with fear.

"You didn't sign the card, did you?" said Anzu.

Yuugi hit his forehead with a palm, his unease bleeding away. "Oh my gosh. I'm such an idiot."

He hurried over, taking a pen from his pocket and scribbling a note. He gave her back the card, strangely twitchy.

"Bye Anzu," he said. "See you in school."

Then he fled the room.

Why had he even come if he was scared of her? Anzu wasn't sure, laughing to herself as she looked to see what he had written. He'd found a small corner, the writing upside down to make room.

 _I can't wait to see you dance again. You're the most talented in my opinion -Yuugi._

That rush came again. The heat that flushed out the cold and filled her with hope. This time no one was there. No one was present to stop her from succumbing to these feelings. Her tears tasted both sweet and bitter, a mirror to her own feelings.

She had thought Yuugi pathetic. Thought him sad for being friendless and awkward. So caught up in examining the life and personalities of others, she had forgotten to examine her own. To judge her own actions and thoughts.

And she found that she was the truly pathetic one.

 _Thank you Yuugi,_ thought Anzu, sniffing loudly. The tang of salt was heavy in her mouth, but she barely noticed it. Her heart was heavy with the weight of her own self-discovery. Her own commitment.

She would dance again. She wouldn't doubt her friends. Even if they didn't care, she shouldn't have to force them to. Shouldn't let her love for dance to be swayed. Yuugi's kindness had reminded her that people cared. That she was not alone. So strange to come from a boy that she didn't even know.

 _I'm going to change that,_ thought Anzu. _Not out of a sense of obligation or pity. I want to get to know him. I want to be his friend._

Then maybe one day, when Yuugi was struggling with something huge, she could return the same kindness he had shown her.

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami/Yuugi's "first time": 5**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 4**

 **Yami's proposal: 3**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 3**

 **College moments: 2**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 2**

 **Puppyshipping General: 2**

 **Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 1**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 1**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 1**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 1**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 1**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 1**

 **How Bakura and Yuugi's group got closer: 1**

 _Kiss Jou mentioned: 1_

 _Yami/Yuugi's first meeting: 2_

 **Some of these are kind of hard, because there was no one big event that made them happen. It was more a slow conglomeration of events that caused them and would take a long time to write. (Like how Yuugi got a certain someone's approval) It's part of the reason this chapter is here. It's a set up for more stuff to happen.**


	6. Move in Day

**Thank you for the reviews! whitlaw123, Guest 1, 2, and 3, Mistoka and Fan!**

 **I decided we needed some fun.**

* * *

Moving days were always exciting.

They were also stressful, emotional and created a mountain of headaches for Larissa. Being an RA meant she had to take care of not only her own problems, but everyone else's as well.

And that included their paperwork.

Larissa scrolled down her list, checking who was next. She was currently handing out inventory lists. Lists no one bothered checking and then bitched about problems and dents in the wall that _"had been there when they moved in."_

That was why you checked paperwork before you signed it.

Larissa paused, finger hovering over the next name on her list.

Yami Sennen.

Wasn't that the name of that famous rich kid? Heir of the huge Sennen company?

She considered the crazy possibility that the rich kid would just happen to go to this school and live in this dorm room. By himself no less. No one else. Just him, and she just happened to be one of his RAs.

...

Phht, yeah right. It was probably just some guy with a similar name.

She knocked on his door, noting the loud voices coming from inside. The guy probably had help from his family.

After a couple seconds, she realized they hadn't heard her. She rapped harder on the door, still eliciting no response other than the continued noise from within.

Annoyed, she pushed the door open.

"Hello?" she greeted.

There were five people in the room. Two of them had shocking white hair, but didn't look over 25 as they snuggled together on the couch. Another had tan skin and was digging through a box. The last two… she knew their faces.

"Holy shi-"

Her expletive got the attention of the other woman in the room. The one she recognized as being Yami's girlfriend, Yuugi Mutou.

A look of confusion flickered through her face before she smiled, walking closer. As she did, Larissa got a better appreciation for the little cutie that had supposedly stolen the rich heir's heart.

Cutie was an accurate description. Larissa felt she might hate Yuugi just by virtue of envy. Who the heck had eyes that big without makeup to assist them? Or eyelashes that perfect? Or such a friendly aura. Even confused by Larrisa's appearance, the girl was obviously at ease and welcoming.

"Hi, can I help you?" said Yuugi.

"Umm..." Larissa could have kicked herself. It was just another person. There was no need to be so uptight. Another person who was famous, dating a super rich kid and gosh, they both looked gorgeous. They were way out of her league socially and in every other way.

…Yeah, not helping her nerves. The woman was probably laughing internally at Larissa's unsophisticated answer.

Larissa quickly gulped down her hesitance.

"I'm the RA," said Larissa, holding up the clipboard in her hand. "I'm here to give Yami Sennen some paperwork."

The woman's face lit up, all doubt erasing. "Oh! Good, we were wondering when we might see you. Hey, Yami! The RA is here."

Yami, who was pulling out kitchen ware from another box and talking to the tan one, set down a pan and started walking over.

"-not there Marik. In the bedroom, on the desk." He reached Larissa, giving her a smile. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Yami."

He held out a hand, which she shook only by nature of habit. She was thrown by how beautiful he looked up close. She used to giggle with her friends about how hawt he looked but damn! Pictures could not quite capture the exotic red light in his eyes, the perfect shape of his jaw and nose. Famous people really were on a different level than normal ones.

"I'm Larissa," she choked out. "Umm, I'm here to give you some paperwork?"

"Excellent, Why don't you come in for a second?"

Hardly daring to breathe, Larissa stepped across the threshold and closed the door. She held out the clipboard to Yami, who took it. Dang, now she had nothing to fiddle with as she stood stupidly in the room.

"Um, so I'm just here to give you the inventory list," she said, pointing to the top page. "And a few forms outlining the rules here. If you can look over them and sign them for me."

"Of course," said Yami, flipping the next page. Most people just grabbed the pen and signed away without bothering to read it, but not Yami. He took the time to read over the paper, making Larissa wish she had just handed him his paperwork and fled. She could have come back later to get it.

Thankfully there were other distractions - or people - in the room that caught her attention easily.

"Seriously, I'm busting my ass over here and you guys are doing nothing," said the tan one. "Get your lazy buts up and start helping." He was speaking to the two snuggling on the couch.

The other female - who looked a little younger than the male she was sharing the couch with - moved as if to get up. But she was pulled down by the other one.

"We did help," said the white-haired male. "It's called, we brought in all the boxes."

"Bullcrap!" said the tan one, pointing at them. "You guys just made-out the entire time."

"Don't be jealous that my relationship is healthier than yours." The white haired-man flashed both a ring and an evil smile.

"Shut up," grumbled the tan one. "No one wants to hear your disgusting success story."

"Books don't belong on the kitchen counter, moron."

"Then why don't you get the frick up and help!"

"Both of you, shut up," said Yami, not looking up from his paperwork. "They can hear you two from Domino."

The evil smile on the white haired-man widened. Bakura was his name? Either way, he looked too happy with the comment, as did the tan one, Marik.

"Gross Pharaoh," said Marik. "I'll stick to banging Mal thank you very much."

Larissa's eyes widened at the comment, or more accurately, that the person had said something like that. Wouldn't Yami's friends be rich sophisticated people? She couldn't believe they just made a dirty joke.

Yami's response was just as puzzling, as all he did was raise his eyes to the ceiling as if resisting the urge to roll them.

"Please don't give me that mental image," said Yami.

Marik cackled, gesturing to his body as he jerked his hips. "What? Your virgin eyes can't handle this body?"

"I'd prefer they didn't have to."

Larissa was fighting not to let her jaw drop. They were so… crude. Was Yami perhaps that different from what he appeared to be in news stories? One of those famous people that pretended to be sophisticated but in truth, drank, did drugs and had a slew of sex scandals he paid millions to keep hidden from the press? In that case, the scrunched up expression on Yuugi's face probably held all sorts of stories.

It changed to a panicked horror a second later.

"Marik, that's my travel bag. Hey!"

The girl sprinted across the room but wasn't fast enough to stop Marik from pulling something out. A white lacy something that was definitely what she thought it was.

"Check it out," said Marik. "Now this is a surprise."

Sporting a very impressive blush, Yuugi tried to snatch the lingerie from Marik's fingers. She was too short though, and the man deftly threw it to Bakura, who caught it.

"Give it back you jerks!" cried Yuugi, moving as quickly as she could around the boxes to get to Bakura. He was cackling as well.

"Looks like someone's finally going to pop the cherry," said Bakura, leaning away as Yuugi tried to crawl on top of him to get it back. "Good for you Yami! Only took you guys, what? ten months?"

"Damn it Yami, I had a bet you would wait a year," said Marik. "You can't bang Yuugi tonight."

The other woman in the room, who was so quiet Larissa had almost forgotten they were there, managed to calmly take the underwear from Bakura, handing it back to Yuugi. "Don't tease her Dear Heart."

"I can't help it," said Bakura, holding out a hand to Marik. "Pay up. I told you Yami wouldn't be able to wait that long."

"Like hell I will. He hasn't done it yet, so I won't pay. If he had, he'd be wearing his annoying shit-eating grin… Like the one he's wearing now."

Every face turned the Yami.

The man was still calmly flipping through his paperwork. The only difference was a large and very telling grin on his face. A grin that held all sorts of emotions, including both triumph and hunger.

Holy crap, if that smirk didn't turn Larissa on. She felt her whole body heating up.

The room erupted into sound.

"Holy crap you did it!"

"Oh my gosh you guys, shut up!"

"Hahaha."

"I can't believe sweet little Yuugi finally lost her virginity."

"My sweet little Yuugi, you've defiled her Yami."

"Out!"

The final voice, so high pitched and sweet somehow managed to be heard over the cacophony of catcalls and heckling. Yuugi, red as a lobster was shoving people toward the door with all the might her little body could manage.

"Out out out! All of you," she said, kicking Marik behind the shins. Before Larissa could even process what was happening, she was being included in the group of people pushed out of the room and into the hall.

"Ah, wait a second!"

The door slammed shut, and she was left outside with the other three. The other two men were still howling with laughter.

The quiet girl smacked Bakura on the arm.

"Stop it Bakura," she said. "You know how hard that is for Yuugi."

"Which is why we have to give them a hard time," said Marik, folding his arms behind his head in a casual motion. "Poor Yami. I don't think I could have ever been that patient with anyone. The man deserves a medal."

"That's because you and Bakura are perverts," said the female calmly. "Are you coming with us?"

"Eh?"

Larissa froze, realizing they were all looking at her. Watching, waiting for her response.

Were they… asking her to go with them?

She pointed helplessly at the door. "But… my clipboard."

All the paperwork she needed to hand out was still in the room. With Yami. In the room she had just been kicked out of.

The white-haired woman waved a hand. "You can get it back later," she said. "Best to leave them alone for a little bit."

"Yeah, for some bow-chica-wow-wow."

Bakura grinned, sharing a high five with Marik.

The white-haired woman rolled her eyes. "So, you coming?"

"N-no thanks," said Larissa, slowly backing away. "I'll just… I've got this… My dad's in labor."

"Sounds legit," said Marik. "See yah."

Larissa watched in a daze as the three walked away, still arguing about Yuugi and Yami's sex life. She was having trouble processing the exchange. Trying to determine what was fact and fiction.

Were all rich people this crazy and perverted?

A loud thump made her jump.

It had come from the door they had just exited.

Larissa spirited away, flushing and feeling all sorts of befuddled and stupid.

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami/Yuugi's "first time": 7**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 4**

 **Yami's proposal: 4**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 3**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 2**

 **Puppyshipping General: 2**

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 2**

 **Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 1**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 1**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 1**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 1**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 1**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 1**

 _College moments: 2_

 _Kiss Jou mentioned: 1_

 _Yami/Yuugi's first meeting: 2_


	7. Puzzleshipping: First Meetings Part 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews! PhantomBrat, skyisthelimit, Mistoka, whitlaw123, Guest, fan, and Guildsnake. I was surprised by how popular the change in perspective one. I was thinking to myself, you know... people would expect one thing of Yami and his friends , but the truth would be completely different. Then this happened. haha.**

 **BTW, did anyone else notice that Yuugi had a travel bag? And that Yami was living there by himself? What does that mean I wonder?... XD**

 **And yes, I know you all want to see their first time. I'll get to it I promise. We've just got to finish this thing first.**

* * *

Yami had been confused when his mother had mentioned "new cousins." No one had been pregnant last he had heard.

The answer waited for him at the entrance hall in the form of two boys. One appeared to be his age, with piercing blue eyes and a sour expression. The other was some years younger, hiding behind the first. Based on the hand that pressed the younger to his side, the older was very protective. That, or was just as nervous, seeking comfort from the contact of his younger brother.

Yami suspected it was the first. Those blue eyes showed less care for the world around him than Yami's did.

Yami shoved his hands into his pockets, walking up to the group of people. His parents were talking with dad's brother, Gozaburo. They were talking about the boys.

"-most remarkable," Uncle Gozaburo was saying. "A natural genius. Unfortunately, I had to take the younger brother with me as well, but the maids will make sure he doesn't get in the way of Seto's improvement."

The older's blue eyes narrowed, hate seething from as they slid to Gozaburo.

So, it sounded like they were adopted. That explained the "new" cousins bit.

Yami felt a pang of comradery for these two new faces. He knew how it felt to be seen as a tool. Gozaburo was not the type of man to love anyone, even his own kids. His statement about the younger boy was enough evidence of that fact.

Izumi noticed Yami as he entered. She motioned for Yami to come forward. He did so, his anger a low simmer. They were lucky he was in a good mood or else he wouldn't have obeyed.

He tried not to flinch when his mother put a hand on his shoulder - or was he trying not to savor it?

She put him a little forward right in front of the boy's line of vision.

"Yami," said Izumi. "These are your new cousins, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Seto. Mokuba. This is your new cousin, Yami."

Yami barely included his head. The older boy, Seto, didn't even do that. He tilted his chin higher, obviously believing Yami was beneath him.

Yami's anger flared, any sympathy he had felt for the boy draining away. How dare he look down on him!

"Um..." said the younger, Mokuba from behind his brother's legs. He looked scared. "Nice to meet you…"

Yami barely noticed. He was busy glaring at Seto, the man not backing down. People always looked away when Yami glared. Always! Yet Seto held his ground. Held his anger. It frustrated him.

"Yami." Izumi's voice cut into their silent fight. "Show the two to your playroom while we talk."

Again, he was expected to be the good host. To take them away to his empty playroom. All the fun video games and electronics had been removed. He almost refused.

But then he would have had to stay down here with them.

"Come," said Yami, jerking his head. He didn't bother to check if they were following, taking the stairs and leading them to the room.

"Here it is," said Yami, opening the door. Mokuba gasped, meekly coming out from behind his brother as he stared, slack-jawed at the room. At the toys, action figures, ping pong table and sofas littering the room. Even Seto's eyes had lightened. Yami couldn't help smirking in satisfaction.

"Feel free to look around," said Yami.

Mokuba didn't have to be told twice. The younger brother bolted from Seto's side, rummaging through a box of Yami's old toys.

"Awesome! You have Phantom Warrior," cried Mokuba in glee. "And his phantom sword! Seto, take a look at this!"

"I see it," said Seto, coming beside his brother. Yami couldn't help noticing that the elder looked more interested in watching his brother exclaim over the toys than actually play with them himself.

Yami let them be, sitting away from them.

If they were able to entertain themselves, so be it. He didn't want to waste any energy on keeping them happy. It turned out to be its own form of personal torture as Yami had little to do other than watch the two interact. Watch their obvious closeness with envy.

Why was he the only one alone?

"Hey, are those duel monster cards?"

Mokuba had found the Kuriboh and Dark Magician cards. The ones Yami had taken from the boy.

At the mention of duel monsters, Seto's eyes lit up. He took the card from Mokuba's hands, examining it with a sneer.

"Such a weak monster," said Seto. "Why do you own a Kuriboh card?"

"It's not mine," spat Yami. "It's someone else's."

"Then where's your deck? Or are all your cards as pathetic as this one?"

"They're not pathetic. I have strong cards."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Yami pushed off the couch. "And I'm sure your deck is packed full of strong monsters isn't it?"

The smaller boy jumped forward, eagerly explaining. "Seto's deck is the best! He has a Blue-eyes-White Dragon."

A Blue-eyes what? Yami had no idea what that was, but he could tell it had to be strong. The pride Seto's eyes was obvious.

"I've never lost a match," said Seto. "My cards are unstoppable."

"Really now?" said Yami. "I haven't lost a match either."

It was true. He had never lost a match, having only played once. But dammit Seto had played with Yami's pride. Had provoked him. He just needed to beat the stupid smug grin off his face.

...except he had no more cards.

He had thrown them away at the park, where the boy had picked them up.

"Then let's have a match," said Seto. "Next time we meet, have your deck ready."

"As long as you're ready to lose, I'll take you on any day Kaiba."

He just needed to get another deck.

* * *

Izumi wouldn't buy him more cards. Not only that, but Yami couldn't leave his room because he was still _grounded_.

As if that meant anything.

Yami sped down the streets, only partially recognizing where he was going. If his mother wouldn't buy him new cards, he just needed to get his old ones back. That, unfortunately, meant going to that park again.

 _Let's just hope I can find it,_ thought Yami. It had been a few months since he'd last seen the kid. He wasn't even sure if the kid would be at the park, but it was his only hope. He had no idea where else he could get duel monsters cards and Yami had to find him. Had to beat Seto when he next saw him.

It wasn't dark yet, but the sun was on its last leg. It changed how everything appeared and made it harder to identify the streets from his memory.

 _I think it was...here!_

It was the same play park. He recognized the swing set and connecting tunnel. His shoes crunched against the pebbles, suddenly loud in the quiet park. Too loud. He would have heard other kids walking. Other kids playing if they'd been here.

They weren't.

The park was empty.

Of course. It was too much to expect the kid would be here. To want to win.

He kicked against the rocks in anger.

 _Dang it!_

A cluster of pebbles got into his shoes. They stabbed at him as he put weight on his foot.

Even more frustrated, Yami stomped over to the tunnel with the intention to taking off his shoe to empty it of its minute irritants.

At the lip of the tunnel, he paused.

A head of spiky black hair lifted. Wide violet eyes glowed in the semi-darkness.

It was the boy.

The suddenness of his appearance was too much for Yami, who gaped stupidly. He had frozen in defense, the boy mirroring his surprise.

"What are you doing here?" said Yami.

The boy jumped at Yami's voice. He quickly scrambled away, running through the other side of the tunnel.

"Wait!" Yami bolted around the other side, hurrying after the boy. "I said wait a second!"

The boy didn't stop.

Frustrated, Yami bust into a sprint, catching up quickly. He grabbed the boy by the wrist, who gave a loud squeak.

"D-don't hurt me!" said the boy, shielding his face with a hand.

"Calm down," said Yami, impatient. "Stop trying to run, I'm not going to hurt you." Why the hell should he? It was such a strange reaction. Yami wasn't that scary, was he?

Tentatively, the boy lowered his arms, still looking as if he might fly off at any second. He was so small compared to Yami. Like a baby rabbit.

It annoyed him.

"Where are my cards?" said Yami, taking off his shoe. He hopped on one foot as he emptied the pebbles onto the ground, his other hand still holding the boy.

The boy blinked, obviously confused and distracted by Yami's actions. "What?"

"My cards. The duel monster cards you picked up from the ground."

Yami slipped the shoe back on, watching as the boy blinked what seemed like a dozen more times. Then his face cleared.

"Oh!" he said. "Oh! That's right, that was you."

The boy relaxed. Only then did Yami feel comfortable letting him go. The boy didn't run, though he did take a step back. A very big step back. The movement brought his face into the light of a nearby lamp post.

His face… had a strange purple tint to it, right below his eye.

"I don't have them," said the boy. "They're at my house…"

"Then let's go get them."

Violet eyes widened. "Now?"

"Now."

He had no desire to wait. To try and get in contact with this boy again. He wanted to get familiar with the cards so he could beat the stupid smirk from Seto's face.

The boy bit his lip, obviously not liking this idea. His hands wrung in front of him, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Yami didn't relent. He glared, determined to break the boy's will.

It worked, just as it should.

"S-sure," said the boy, shuffling forward. "T-this way."

Yami followed, relieved things were finally going his way.

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami/Yuugi's "first time": 8**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 4**

 **Yami's proposal: 4**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 3**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 2**

 **Puppyshipping General: 2**

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 2**

 **Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 1**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 1**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 1**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 1**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 1**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 1**

 ** _More_ College moments: 1**


	8. Puzzleshipping: First Meetings Part 4

**Thank you all for your reviews! Guildsnake (Agreed. Seto is the only person who's pride is larger than Yami's), whitlaw123, Guest, Fan, Mistoka, Walt-Disney and Anime, skyisthelimit, Hidden-in-Moonlight and guest 2 (You nailed it. Yuugi was hiding from bullies).**

 **Based on the continuing number of requests, I don't think this thing is ever going to end... I refuse! You guys are great. It's a huge compliment that You are invested enough into the story that you can give requests.  
**

 **That just means I have to start actually writing them... Woops. This was supposed to be about the other couples gosh dang it!**

* * *

The walk was quiet. The boy kept looking at Yami, as if he expected him to say something. To do something other than follow him.

Yami stayed silent.

 _"Silence is a wonderful tool Yami. When unsure what to say, don't stutter or flubber through things like a fool. Be silent, think. And then speak. The words will flow more naturally."_

He wasn't sure why his mother's words came to him at that time. He wasn't nervous. He didn't care what this boy thought. He just wanted his cards back.

And he wanted the boy to stop sending him glances every other step. Seriously, what was this boy's problem?

Finally it was too much.

"What?" said Yami.

The boy jumped. Literally. Then proceeded to flounder, just as his mother had taught him not to.

"I-I'm sorry I just realized that um, I don't know your name," said the boy. He gave a weak smile as if attempting to be friendly. "I'm Yuugi by the way. Yuugi Mutou. I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself, such bad manners." He gave a weak laugh.

Yami didn't say anything.

The smile on the boy's face died as surely as his laughter.

"I'm not here to play nice," said Yami. "I just want my cards back."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched against the chilly air. It was gotten darker, the temperature dropping. He really should have grabbed a jacket on the way out.

"By the way." said the Yuugi. "Do you still have them?"

"Do I still have what?" snapped Yami.

"You know… my cards?"

Of course the boy would ask about them. They were his precious monsters. His precious cards that he shared a precious bond with.

What a load of crap.

"Of course I don't," lied Yami. "Those cards were worthless. I threw them out."

The boy stopped.

Yami did as well.

He turned to see a look on the boy's face. He had a look of disappointment. Of anger. Of betrayal. Of anguish. A look Yami knew well, for he felt that look every day of his life.

The only difference being, he knew how to mask it with apathy.

Like the mask he wore now.

"Y-you threw them away?" said Yuugi, his voice hitched. Emotions were playing with his diction, causing him to almost stutter. "W-why would you do that. They weren't- I- those cards-"

"What's wrong? They're just cards," drawled Yami. "They're not special. They didn't have any bond. They were just paper and plastic like I said they were."

"N-no they're not. To you they may be, but to me… my parents gave me those cards."

"Good for you. Can we go now?"

He didn't want to argue with the child. He wanted his own cards back and get home before his parents noticed. Yami stalked back down the street, not waiting for the boy to catch up.

Eventually he did.

Yuugi's silence wasn't as timid as before. The curious looks were gone, and for that Yami was glad.

Until the boy drew breath to speak again.

"Stop it," said Yami.

"Stop what?" said Yuugi.

"Complaining about the cards." It was starting to annoy him. Were they really that important to the boy? Did he really have that strong of a relationship with them that he had to continue to badger Yami about them? "They're just things. They can't bring you strength or happiness."

Pain.

His own words had caused them. The truth behind them stung. That the things that his parents gave him. The materialistic love they offered was fake. It all was fake.

"I'm sorry that they couldn't help you," said Yuugi.

It was the tone that caught Yami's attention. The quiet sadness that sounded painful.

Fury pumped through Yami.

What had he just said to him? That he was _'sorry'_? What business did this child have feeling sorry for Yami? He did not want Yuugi's pity, nor the sorrow in his eyes. Yami clenched his teeth.

"Just shut up and take me to your house."

And the boy did just that.

The silence now annoyed Yami more than ever.

Two minutes later, they stopped at a game shop. Yami almost gawked before his mother's training kicked in.

 _This_ was where the midget lived? Inside a dingy old game store? What a strange place to set up house. He didn't comment as the boy took a hidden key from under a pot, unlocking the door and ushering Yami inside. The shop was already closed for the evening, the lights off to preserve electricity. Despite the dimness, Yami could see cases of games and toys lining the shop. It was strange. Yami didn't remember the last time he had been in an actual shop before.

"Stay here," said Yuugi, walking toward the counter. "I'll go get the cards, but make sure not to touch anything or else gramps will kill me."

Yami just nodded, barely noticing as Yuugi disappeared through the door behind the counter. He was busy staring at the dozen of games displayed inside. He saw everything from board games, to unique chess sets, to video games. It was an impressive collection of games that even his playroom wouldn't be able to match. He felt himself itching to take them from their shelves, unwrap the packaging and discover their contents within.

His hand traced the edge of a glass display case as he walked it's length. Inside were the expensive and decorative games. Mint sets of figurines and… was that a duel monster's card?

Yami pressed his face closer, squinting to see better. It certainly was a card, and with high attack and defense too! Black Luster Soldier…

Yami wanted the card.

"Here we are."

Yuugi had returned. The boy had Yami's deck held in his hands, a curious expression on his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuugi.

"That card," said Yami, pointing to Black Luster Soldier. "How much does it cost?"

"That card?" said Yuugi, coming over. He put Yami's deck on the counter, leaning over to see what he was talking about. "Oh, that's Grandpa's card. It's not for sale. He just likes to display it for others to see."

"That makes no sense," said Yami. "If you're not going to sell it, why leave it out where people can see it if they can't buy it?"

Yuugi just shrugged, as if he had never considered the idea. Well, Yami thought it was a load of crap. He needed that card to beat Kaiba. He knew it. If that thing was in his deck, then that supposedly strong Blue-eyes White Dragon didn't stand a chance.

Yami reached for the display case, sliding the glass aside.

Yuugi's hand darted out, halting the case from opening anymore.

"What are you doing?" hissed Yuugi. His eyes were wide, darting frantically from side to side.

"I'm going to borrow the card," said Yami. "I'll bring it back, don't worry."

He pushed harder on the glass door, but Yuugi didn't let it budge.

"You can't just take the card," said Yuugi. "It's Grandpa's."

"He won't miss it. I'll only have it for a few days."

"No, stop. He'll notice and I"ll get in trouble."

They struggled, pushing against the glass as they attempted to thwart the other. Yami was bigger, but the smaller boy was determined to stop him.

"Stop it, Yuugi!"

"You stop it!"

"Let go!"

Then Yuugi did let go. His hold on the glass slipped.

Both boys tumbled forward against the display, Yami's elbow smashing into the glass. They didn't stop, tumbling to the ground as the tinkling of broken glass accompanied their fall. The cards from Yami's deck went spilling across the ground.

Then silence.

Yami pushed himself upright, feet crunching against glass. A panel of the display case had shattered, the glass mingling with Yami's cards. His little seven-year old mind was staring in horror at the destruction they had caused, and in his mind, he felt the overwhelming dread from doing something wrong. From wishing, hoping that what he saw wasn't real, because that could only mean one thing.

He was in big trouble.

A soft gasp came from his side.

"Oh no…" whispered Yuugi. The boy was still on his rear, eyes wide and frozen, much like Yami.

Before Yami could shake himself out of his stupor, the door behind the counter opened.

"Yuugi, are you alright? I heard glass breaking."

It was an old man, probably Yuugi's grandpa. He was unbelievably short, with long gray hair and huge violet eyes that had dulled with time. They clashed with his crows feet, making his exact age hard to decipher.

The moment Yami saw him, he almost ran. The desire to flee from his mistake was overwhelming.

Before he could command his feet to do just that, the man rushed over the glass field. His house slippers crunched against glass, heedless of the possible harm that could come to his feet.

"Don't move," said the old man. "Don't worry Yuugi, I've got you."

The old man outstretched his arms. Yuugi immediately listened to the call. To those outstretched arms that took him in. Protected, embraced, and lovingly cared for him. The grandpa traversed back across the glass with Yuugi in his arms.

They made it to to the door, grandpa carefully removing both his and Yuugi's shoes at the edge to stop them from trailing glass through the house.

Something was burning in Yami's heart.

Jealousy.

It stung like glass cutting into skin.

He expected that to be it. For the man to call for Yami to come over and walk through the minefield alone.

He definitely did not expect the old man to come back himself, arms out as if he intended to carry Yami as well.

"Come now lad," said the grandpa. "Be careful. I've got you."

The burning grew hotter.

Tentatively, Yami outstretched his own arms.

He was met with a warm embrace.

Shock rippled through him. It was so intense that he didn't realize they had already made it into the house. The old man was already putting him down before Yami could register what had happened.

When was the last time anyone had carried him? Heck, when was the last time he'd been hugged?

Yami couldn't remember.

"Did either of you get cut?" said the grandpa.

"I didn't," said Yuugi, shaking his head. Then it bent in sorrow. "Sorry gramps..."

"I'm just glad you're not hurt," said the grandpa. "And what about you? What's your name?"

Yami's heart was thumping. His chest was burning with too many emotions. Too many mixed signals.

 _"Dignity, Yami. You are better than everyone else Yami, and should act like it."_

That's right. He needed to act. To shove down his feelings and be better. To ignore the warm longing that was growing in his heart.

 _Act, Yami. This, you can do._

His mask was back on, firmly in place over his frenzied emotions.

"My name is Yami Sennen," said Yami. "And I am unhurt, thank you."

Yami watched the elder's face closely. Watched for that flicker of recognition. The flicker of hunger that painted those that knew who he was. Who his family was.

He didn't see it. The grandpa made no reaction other than to smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," said the grandpa, hands on his knees. "It's nice to meet you Yami, I'm Solomon Mutou, Yuugi's grandfather. Now, can you two boys tell me how the glass broke?"

This was the moment Yami had dreaded. The sinking feeling of disappointment that poisoned his stomach and made him sick. How could he have been so careless to break something? He felt a complete failure. His mask was straining to hold back his emotions.

And then there was Yuugi. Freaking Yuugi who was going to rat Yami out. Tattle like a little sneak! He could already feel the anger burning within him. The desire to lash out at the boy that would bring down this caring grandfather's wrath on Yami's head.

"Sorry, gramps," said Yuugi in a meek voice, glancing at Yami.

 _Yeah, you do that Yuugi. Put all the blame on me, because I was the only one that caused the display to break. Forget that it was partially your fault for not listening to me and-_

"It's all my fault," said Yuugi, bending at the waist. Little pinpricks of tears were in his eyes as he struggled to speak. "I was just showing Yami the display and I wanted him to see your special card. I should have been more careful, gramps."

 _What!?_

Yami gaped at the boy. That wasn't what had happened. Why was Yuugi lying? Why was he… was he taking the blame for Yami?

The old man sighed, patting Yuugi on the head.

"What have I told you about the display case Yuugi?" said grandpa. "If you want something out of it, you need to ask permission first."

"I'm sorry grandpa," said Yuugi.

This wasn't right.

The anger in Yami's heart didn't wane. It redirected itself, targeting Yami.

This was pathetic. Here he was, letting a boy younger than him take the blame for his mistakes. His problems. He had sunk low these past few weeks, wishing for his parent's approval and lashing out, but this was a new low. No. Yami was not letting this boy take the blame. If there was one thing Yami still had, that was his pride.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to let that be destroyed by this little boy.

"Don't lie to your grandfather," said Yami, angry at everything. "You were not the one to destroy the display case."

And standing tall, Yami knew what would happen next. Knew the disappointment that would follow.

He plowed on anyway.

"I am the reason it broke," said Yami, putting a hand to his chest. "I was going to take the duel monsters card to win a duel against my cousin. Yuugi told me I couldn't but I didn't listen. When I tried to take it, he tried to stop me. That's how the display really broke."

And suddenly, Yami was terrified.

Terrified just as surely as when he'd told his mother the reason he had yelled at those boys those months ago. When he'd asked, in a roundabout way, if his mother loved him.

He knew the answer he would get.

He knew the disappointment that would overwhelm him.

In the face of this stranger, Yami was exposed all over again.

 _"That's why you got mad, for something like that? I'm very disappointed Yami."_

The burning was back and worse than ever. His mask was leaking. He was about to break.

 _I'm sorry,_ thought Yami. The words wouldn't come. His apology was stuck.

The old man moved.

Yami flinched as a hand came down.

It was soft.

Yami opened his eyes slowly, staring at the old man in disbelief. Grandpa was smiling at Yami. Just, smiling while softly patting his head. The same way he had patted Yuugi on the head.

"Thank you for telling me the truth Yami," said Grandpa. "That must have been very hard."

Yami gaped.

What? How.. just how?

"You're not mad?" gasped Yami. "But… I was going to steal your card and…"

The hand on Yami's head didn't stop. It continued to ruffle his hair, soothing and comforting.

"I am upset about the case," said gramps. "But I also know you could have let Yuugi take the blame for it, but you didn't. Owning your own mistakes is not an easy thing to do. It was very brave of you Yami. You did the right thing."

Brave.

Yami had broken a case and he was being praised for it? He wasn't being scolded or punished? He couldn't believe it. Couldn't express the relief he felt that someone had finally, _finally_ noticed how hard it had been for him. Finally acknowledged his desire to be good even when he was being so horrible.

He didn't deserve it.

Yami's mask cracked.

Small fragile arms wound around Yami. He looked down to see Yuugi, the little boy with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry Yami," said Yuugi. "Gramps's is not mad. Please don't cry."

Was Yami crying?

He raised a hand, feeling the leaks in his mask streaming down his face. The burning had gotten through. Had eaten away at everything and left him hollow.

But the emptiness had also been filled. Filled with a sweetness that was too much for him. Too much for his palate, attuned as it was to the taste of bitterness.

Those small arms squeezed Yami's side harder. So small, yet so strong in that moment.

Yami's mask was finally gone, obliterated by the two that stood before him. He didn't return Yuugi's hug, too distraught with himself to feel he deserved it. He just stood and wept openly, washing away his bitter feelings one tear at a time.

* * *

The next few hours flashed by for Yami. After he had finished crying, gramps had instructed the two of them to go play until he finished cleaning up the broken glass. The little boy had been all too glad to tug Yami to his playroom.

Yuugi slowly destroyed his room as he pulled toy after toy from his shelves, asking which one Yami wanted to play with.

"And this one is a lot of fun, though it's a little hard at first, but you might like it. If you like puzzle games and oh! This guy is my favorite racecar. He's SpeedyFast, the super fast world champion!"

Yami - who was more than a little embarrassed for both breaking the case and for crying - was all too glad to play with Yuugi. The lad's enthusiasm for each game was more enjoyable than actually playing them. When was the last time he had actually had fun playing a game with someone?

After a whirlwind of playing games, Gramps returned to call them down for dinner, which apparently Yami was invited to.

"You have to eat with us!" said Yuugi, practically bouncing up and down. "Please, please, please Yami!"

"Only if your grandpa says it's okay," said Yami, feeling sheepish. He had a very strong desire to set a better impression, to be good and perfect with his manners. He hadn't felt this way in months.

"Of course you're welcome," said Gramps. "Come, the table is all set you two."

Yuugi jumped up to tug on Yami's hand again, who followed a little less enthusiastically.

All during dinner, Yami kept stealing glances at Gramps. Kept evaluating himself and his manners. He had to be perfect. To be good so that he wouldn't disappoint them.

His worry was unneeded.

The atmosphere at the table wasn't suffocating. His mother wasn't there, eying his every move, straight backed and critiquing his manners. The room was full of light and laughter. The smiles of Yuugi and grandfather filled the room with a haze of cheer and love.

Under this spell of family love, Yami's anxiety bled away.

Until there was a knock at the door. The dreaded, horrible knock that signaled the end of Yami's happiness.

"Who is that?" said Yuugi, glancing at the door.

"Probably Yami's mother," said Grandpa. "I called her earlier to let her know you were here."

The color drained from Yami's face.

His mother was here? How did gramps know about her?

Of course… gramps did know about his family.

His dread was building again as Yami trudged to the door, half expecting his mother to be there.

It wasn't. It was one of his bodyguards.

"I'm here to take Master Yami home," said the guard. "Come. Your mother's not happy with you."

Did she know about the case?

His distress was interrupted by a soft body plowing into him. Yuugi squeezing his arms around Yami, sticking out his lip in a pout.

"I don't want you to go Yami," said Yuugi.

Yami didn't want to leave either. He didn't want to leave his house of warm embraces and open smiles. In such a short time, he'd become attached to their love.

"I'm sorry Yuugi," said Yami. "I need to go home. My mother will be waiting for me."

Yuugi sulked but slid his arms away from Yami. The young heir hated to see the boy's disappointment. He wanted to see the boy smiling when he left.

Having an idea, Yami tugged at the deck holder at his side.

"Here," said Yami, holding out two cards. It was the Dark Magician and Kuriboh cards. "I'm sorry for lying. I didn't throw them away."

Yuugi's eyes widened, the glee returning to his face. He took the cards reverently in his hands, staring at them. Yami couldn't help a smile as he watched. As he witnessed the bond between Yuugi and those cards. He had been jealous before, but now… he was happy for Yuugi. Glad that Yami could bring back that joy.

Even if the sadness was his fault in the first place.

"Don't forget your own cards," said Gramps, handing Yami his deck. Yami pocketed it, knowing the grandfather would have checked for glass. It was the type of man he was. Thoughtful and kind.

"Thank you so much Mr. Mutou," said Yami, giving a bow. "And I apologize again for the display. I will repay you as soon as I can."

"Son," said Gramps, looking serious. The suddenness of his tone sent a spike of fear through Yami. "If there is one thing you must remember while in the household, it is this. Never call me Mr Mutou. It's either Gramps or Grandpa, thank you very much."

Yami blinked, then gave a relieved smile. Just how many times were these two going to touch his heart?

"Goodbye then, Grandpa," said Yami, waving. "Goodbye Yuugi."

Already mourning the loss, Yami dragged his feet to the car parked outside.

"Yami, wait!"

Yami stopped.

Yuugi sprinted across the lawn, coming to a stop in front of Yami. He held out a duel monsters card. The Dark Magician.

"Here," said Yuugi. "It's not as strong as the Black Luster Soldier, but it should help you in your duel."

Yami stared at it.

"Yuugi… are you sure?" said Yami. "I'm not sure if I can give it back to you. My mother might not let me come back."

Yuugi shook his head. "I'm giving it to you," said Yuugi. "For keeps. You're the first friend I've made since I moved here and I want you to have it."

Friend. He had called Yami a friend after he had bullied, stolen and caused problems for him. Yami should have felt regret, but all he felt was happiness. Peace and acceptance from his boy who overlooked Yami's rough edges and shone with kindness.

Yami took the card between thumb and forefinger.

"Thank you Yuugi," said Yami. "I think… I want to be your friend as well."

He definitely wanted to be worthy of Yuugi's friendship.

Yuugi giggled. "We're already friends silly," he said. "Make sure to come back as soon as you can."

Yami swore that he would.

Once inside the car, the bodyguard handed Yami a cell phone. Steeling himself for the inevitable, Yami put the receiver to his ear.

"Yes mother?" said Yami.

"You're in trouble Yami," said his mother's voice. "I heard what happened with the display case. I'm very disappointed in you. You know better than to cause damage and try to steal a card."

 _I was going to return it,_ thought Yami bitterly. Not that it would help. His mother would not appreciate being interrupted for such a trivial detail. Instead, he listened, surprised at how calm he was under fire of his mother's words. His mother's disappointment.

He took the time to stare at the card Yuugi had given him. The card that signified their friendship.

And he found that it did fill him with strength.

"I'm very sorry mother," said Yami, cutting her off. "I have been behaving poorly these past few weeks. I'll do better, I promise."

His mother paused.

"Is that so?" said Izumi. "Well, you'll need to earn back your privileges Yami, to show that you can behave."

"I can," promised Yami, more to himself than to her. "And if I do, can I come back here and play with my friend?"

Another long pause. Why was his mother taking so long to answer?

"We will see," said Izumi. "A trip back to your new… _friend's_ house may be in the future depending on your behavior."

Relief flooded through Yami.

"Thank you, mother," he said. "I'll be good, I promise."

And he would. He would do everything he could to get back to Yuugi and Grandpa's side. Nothing could stop him because he was Yami Sennen.

 _"Sennen's don't lose, Yami."_

And this was a battle Yami would win, no matter how hard the fight.

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami/Yuugi's "first time": 8**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 4**

 **Yami's proposal: 4**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 3**

 **Puppyshipping General: 3**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 2**

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 2**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 2**

 **Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 1**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 1**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 1**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 1**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 1**

 **More College moments: 1**

 **Yuugi and Izumi getting closer/working together: 1**

 **Yami and Yuugi as parents: 1**

 **Yami and Kaiba's relationship develop: 1**

 **How Kaiba took over his father's company: 1**

 **When Yuugi finds out she's pregnant: 1**

 **When Ryou finds out she's pregnant: 1**

* * *

 **Chapter 91 -Yami's POV**

"You annoy me," said Yuugi.

"What?" said Yami, completely thrown by the statement. He had just so lovingly comforted her after she had cried her eyes out about that infuriating article, and then she turned around and called him annoying?

It made no sense.

"It's just not fair," said Yuugi, grumbling as she picked at the comforter. They were both currently sitting on Yuugi's bed, his girlfriend's eyes still puffy. "This mess includes you as well, yet I don't see you crying or having a fit. Why are you always so composed?"

"I'm not always composed, you've pointed this out before," said Yami.

"Yes! But I've never once seen you cry before," said Yuugi. "I guess I _am_ the more feminine one. Marik was right, you wear the pants in this relationship."

Yami blinked at her for a second before bursting out laughing. It was loud and deep, making his whole body shake. He couldn't help it. It was too funny. Did she seriously not remember the first day he had come to her house and burst into a blubbering mess? Gosh, Yami wished he could forget that day sometimes.

But then he would never have met Yuugi and her grandfather. Would never have known the light he was missing in his life.

Then there was that statement about him wearing the pants in the relationship...

 _Oh Yuugi, if only you knew just how much power you have over me._

Yuugi's cheeks flushed in irritation and embarrassment. She smacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't laugh at me!" she huffed.

He waved her off, still guffawing. It was too funny.

"That does it!"

She launched herself at him, tackling him to the bed. He fell backward, still laughing at her even as she pinned him down with her legs and began prodding his sides and ribs.

Yami grabbed her wrist, trying to push her off. The ensuing tussle resulted in them falling off the bed in a tangle of legs and arms. Yuugi had thankfully fallen on top of Yami or else she would have been squished.

Yami was still laughing. Yuugi was chuckling at this point, no doubt infected by his own laughter. They were having trouble getting untangled because they kept laughing and poking each other.

The bedroom door opened a second later, and gramps stood in the doorway.

"Are you two alright? I heard a noise," he said, then noticed them on the floor. Yuugi raised her head, smile fading. No doubt she was freaking out internally because they were in a very suggestive position. Both of them, laying on top of each other on the floor together, faces flushed.

 _Whoh, Yami, calm down!_

"We're- it's not like that!" sputtered Yuugi.

Yami just laughed harder, grabbing her and hugging her to his chest.

It was too close to another situation. Another moment where they had been wrestling and then caught by grandpa because of the noise.

"Do I need to give you two another talk about safe sex?" said gramps.

"What! NO! Get out gramps, geez!"

Gramps just raised his hands in surrender before winking and closing the door. Yuugi deflated, turning her attention to Yami, who still had her in a boa constrictors grip. His laughter had finally subsided to amused chuckles as he beamed at her.

"What was that about?" said Yuugi, sticking her lip out in a pout.

Yami shrugged, his smile widening. "You're ridiculous."

"You're the one that started laughing like a maniac!"

"I guess," said Yami, lifting his head to seal his lips against hers.

He would never forget this. These moments with Yuugi in his life. They'd come so far since that first tussle in the park. They'd endured all sorts of complications and they were still fighting them, but Yami had never given up. He'd kept winning, just as he'd promised himself.

Because Yami Sennen wouldn't lose. Not when it came to keeping Yuugi in his life.


	9. Tendershipping: Two Lines

**Thank you guys for reading! And for giving wonderful thoughts and votes toward what you want to see. whitlaw123, Guest, Fan, Guest 2, CottonCoccon, Guildsnake, Mistoka and ShadowNinja45567.**

 **Fan, I'm not active on any other websites other than this one. One is enough to manage with my busy schedule. Blah. Thank you though, that's really encouraging to hear you say that. XD (admittedly, this is my second account here but this one has all the Yugioh stories). I shall add your tallies as directed!**

 **Guest, as for Jaden and Yusei... You'll have to find out when I write it. XD**

* * *

It was insane how such a small thing could have such an impact. Two faint lines were enough to change Ryou's life forever. She stared at them. Placed them in different lighting. Heck, she even came back five minutes later just to make sure she wasn't dreaming it. But she wasn't. What had been done couldn't be undone.

Ryou was pregnant.

Any elation she might have felt was overshadowed by her mounting fear. Fear of what her husband would say. He had never wanted kids. Never wanted anything to do with kids. He pointedly avoided Yugi and Yami's house where two little munchkins ran the place. There was no doubt in Ryou's head that Bakura would not be thrilled by the 'happy' news.

He might not be the only one.

Ryou carefully took the pregnancy test from the counter, throwing it and the packaging in the trash before taking it out. No need for her husband to see the remnants. After being promoted to detective, he'd gotten even better at spotting secrets, uncovering lies and just being so damn observant all the time. Sometimes it was sweet, like when Ryou was cramping like a mother and he would bring her home chocolates. Then there were times when it was down right annoying.

 _I can't let him find out,_ thought Ryou. _Not right now at least. I'll tell him later. When I'm ready._

After she'd looked up some parental books on raising kids. Ryou had zero experience with them, save her small interactions with the Sennen kids. Maybe Yugi could help her out. Give her some pointers. The woman was a master mother, especially considering she was an emerged female just like Ryou.

 _Am I even qualified to be a mother?_

Ryou hung her head.

How the hell was she going to do this!? First off, her experience with parenting included losing her mother at birth and practically being abandoned by her father. How could she be a good parent when she had nothing to go off of? No examples of how parenting should be done?

How did one even change a diaper?

Ryou's face paled. Her mouth twitched into a shaky grin as a strange laugh issued from it.

"Time to make dinner," she giggled. "Dinner. Now that I can do. Let's make dinner for Bakura. Good idea…."

Ryou was officially broken.

Even twenty minutes later, she was swaying by the stove as she stirred the meat sauce for the spaghetti.

Arms winding around her made her jump.

"Holly sh- Bakura, don't do that to me," said Ryou, holding a hand to her thumping heart. Her husband snickered, planting a kiss on her neck.

"Then try to be more observant," said Bakura, playfully biting her neck. "You never know what may pounce on you."

Any other day, Ryou would have loved this. No matter how much time passed, she couldn't help a little embarrassment at Bakura's forward and pushing behavior. It was a trait she found hella sexy, especially since she herself was still so meek.

But today, Ryou was too on edge to get either excited or embarrassed.

She squirmed in his hold, turning her head away.

"I'm cooking Dear," said Ryou. "I don't want you getting burned."

"That sounds exciting."

" _I_ don't want to get burned!"

Bakura gave her neck one last kiss before slinking away. He collapsed onto one of the stools, tie already loose and hair disheveled. It must have been a long day at work. He usually let Ryou mess up his hair after getting home. The method of how was up to her.

"Was work that bad?" said Ryou.

"Yeah," grumbled Bakura. "And it's just going to get worse. We finally got a foothold in the case. Problem is the pricks seem to be using social media sites to help scout for any undercover cops as well as patrols. I liked the internet better when it was just dial up tones and Centipede."

"I don't think Centipede was an online game."

"Whatever," waved Bakura. "Point is, now I'm spending hours staring at even more screens trying to get our IT guys to cross reference stuff correctly. It's a pain."

Ryou grimaced in sympathy, taking the sauce off the stove. She began setting the table, Bakura sliding in to help.

"I thought we were having Chinese tonight," said Bakura as he set down the plates. "Why the Italian?"

"Chinese didn't sound good to me," said Ryou. Just the thought made her ill. "I decided to shift our menu a bit."

Bakura let out a grunt, his eyes now scouring her. Ryou tried to ignore the look. The searching all-encompassing glance that she was now familiar with. Curse the police force for giving him even more power over Ryou. He was totally going to notice something was wrong.

Sure enough…

"Are you feeling alright?" said Bakura. "You look a bit pale."

 _That's because you're staring at me!_

"I'm fine," said Ryou with a very fake smile.

Bakura gave another intelligent grunt, spooning a helping of spaghetti onto Ryou's plate.

"Eat this," said Bakura. "All of it, and then you're going to bed."

Ryou took the plate, noting the overly large helping. There was no way she was going to eat all of it, but she opted to fill her mouth with food instead of words. It was less likely to betray her nerves.

 _What if he doesn't want the baby?_

Ryou swallowed, swirling another helping around her fork.

 _What if he leaves?_

Another bite. Another swirl of the fork.

 _What if the baby is born defective?_

She took another bite.

 _What if I'm a bad parent?_

Another swirl.

 _What if there's a miscarriage?_

 _What if they have an illness?_

 _What if we can't afford to support it?_

Another bite.

 _What if-_

Ryou's stomach heaved.

She was out of her seat in a second, hurling chunks of spaghetti into the toilet in the next. Each round of heaving brought sweats and shakes streaming down her body. The only soothing thing in this disgusting situation was the calloused and scarred hands pushing their way through her hair to tie it back.

"See, I said you weren't feeling well," said Bakura.

"Smartass," grumbled Ryou, before heaving again.

"Language, my Dear. Else we'll have to wash your mouth out with soap."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." Especially with how foul her mouth felt at the moment.

She sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth with a hand. She felt much better already. She'd obviously eaten too fast. That, coupled with her nerves and pregnancy stomach probably hadn't helped.

 _That's probably why I've been feeling so tired recently,_ thought Ryou. Shoot. How had she missed all the signs?

She looked to her husband, words of gratitude dying as she noticed his line of sight. He was staring at the trash can. Mind, it was empty, but Ryou couldn't help a flare of panic. Thank goodness she had thrown out the pregnancy test earlier.

Then his eyes returned to her.

"Did you just find out?" said Bakura.

"Find out?..." said Ryou.

"That you were pregnant."

All emotions in Ryou exploded and released. Like a hot air balloon inflating and deflating in the blink of an eye. It left her feeling windswept and dizzy. As if the hot air had all blown through her like a hurricane.

"How…" she blinked at him. "I only found out an hour ago! There has to be a limit to how observant you can be."

Bakura shrugged. "You emptied the bathroom trash can. You usually save that for Thursdays. It's Monday."

Somehow, Ryou managed to deflate even more, mouthing millions of silent protests at her husband. None of them surfaced as she just stared at him. As always, she was at the mercy of her own feelings and his response.

Of course he had noticed. Of course he had known before she did. The man had noticed the day she emerged after all. He'd also kept silent in that instance. Hadn't said anything because to him it didn't matter. Her gender wasn't the deciding factor in their relationship.

What was his excuse for this matter?

"Why didn't you say anything?" said Ryou, feeling flustered. "I'm freaking pregnant! What have I told you about keeping secrets?"

"Peace Dear Heart, I wasn't positive you were," said Bakura. He took Ryou to pull her into his lap, a move that Ryou was not interested in complying with. She squirmed against his arms.

"I just threw up," she said. "Don't touch me."

Bakura didn't listen. As if he ever listened. She found herself pinned to Bakura's chest on the bathroom floor. Thank goodness for the floor rug.

Unable to escape, she just leaned into it. He'd bully her into getting his way anyway.

"How did you know?" said Ryou.

Bakura poked her stomach. "You got fat."

"B-Bakura!"

He gave a deep laugh, one arm snaking under her shirt. It rested on her belly, the touch more tender than she had ever remembered. It was… strange. Bakura was not a soft person. He was edges and points and chafing that made you want to swear at the pants you had worn during a rainstorm.

That's when the feelings came. The seed of happiness sprouting into a sapling. A small representation of what it could grow into.

Her hand joined his, laying it across her stomach as well. The thought of a new life growing inside of her was… terrifying. But it was also thrilling. Her fingers laced on top of his, gripping one another across this new life they had made.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "What if something goes wrong? Bakura, you don't even want to have kids."

"I don't," admitted Bakura. "Which is why we're stopping after this one. One is plenty."

Of course he would say that. It made her mood drop a hair.

She chanced a glance at Bakura, noting his attention was still on her stomach. Then she paused.

There was an… interesting expression on his face. One she was not unfamiliar with. It was just so rare she could count on her fingers the number of times she had seen it. The carefully still eyes, slightly wide, eyebrows drawn just so.

He was feeling helpless. Scared.

"Bakura!" said Ryou.

"What!?" he growled, the expression vanishing back into his usual pissed-off expression. But she couldn't unsee what she had seen. She gaped at him.

"You want this kid," said Ryou. "You're actually happy, aren't you?"

Bakura growled. "When did I say I didn't want it?"

Relief spread through Ryou. That was as close to a confession she was going to get. Bakura was scared because he was _happy_. A feeling that made him vulnerable. If he felt like this, then it meant he wanted this kid. He wanted to be a good father. She knew him well enough to know his unsaid thoughts. The feelings he'd never voice. The world was brighter knowing that Bakura was with her.

Ryou grinned, snuggling back into Bakura's chest.

"We're having a baby," she cooed, cheeks flushed with excitement. "A baby Bakura! Our own baby."

"I heard you the first damn time," said Bakura.

"And no more cursing around the baby. We don't want it to inherit your foul mouth."

"It's not born yet. I can curse as much as I damn well please."

"Do you think it will be a boy or girl?" she peered up at Bakura, glowing in excitement. The man just frowned at her before sweeping down to seal her lips with a kiss. Their fingers were still intertwined as he drew back, pressed protectively around her stomach.

"I think you need to see a doctor," said Bakura. "First, let's make absolutely sure you're pregnant, then figure out which vitamins you should take. And you should quit your job as well. We're not going to risk our child for a few extra bucks."

Ryou smiled, and then pulled a face.

"You just kissed me," she said. "I just barfed. Gross."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that again until we've both brushed our teeth."

Ryou chuckled, getting to her feet. She took Bakura with her, securing her arms around him before he had even fully straightened.

"Thank you," she said.

"Of course," said Bakura, though there was no way he could understand what she was thanking him for. She was just grateful for him being him. For showing her time and time again that she could rely on him. Even if the road was sometimes bumpy with pit-stops for repairs, she was happy. Their adventures were just beginning. She couldn't hate the two lines that had changed her life, because she was sure it would be for the better.

* * *

 **Do I care about being authentic with Japanese food or utensils? No, no I do not. Because I don't Japanese and I won't pretend that I can. Not here at least.**

 **Also, note. Brushing your teeth right after barfing is actually not a good idea. The stomach acid lowers the pH of your mouth, which then makes the enamel of your teeth softer and more susceptible to cavities and wear. Brushing your teeth when the enamel is soft like this is not a good idea. It causes erosion of the teeth. The best thing to do is to first rinse your mouth out with water to bring the pH back the neutral. Then you can use abrasive substances like toothpaste with less risk of damaging your teeth. (Btw, this is why soft drinks are so bad for your teeth, especially if you drink them all day. It temporarily changes the pH in your mouth and provides bacteria with sugar. So you're promoting bacterial growth while softening your teeth. It's a perfect recipe for disaster.)**

 **Can you guys tell what I do for a profession?**

* * *

 **The list just keeps getting longer... I'll try to meet all your requests but... honestly I doubt I'll get to all of these. Some of these requests require dozens of chapters to fulfill. (College, for example, has a huge story planned out, which includes why Yuugi is not living with Yami for the first semester. Long!)**

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami/Yuugi's "first time": 10**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 7**

 **Yami's proposal: 7**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 5**

 **Puppyshipping General: 4**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 4**

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 4**

 **Yami and Yuugi as parents: 4**

 **Yami and Kaiba's relationship develop: 4**

 **When Yuugi finds out she's pregnant: 4**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 3**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 3**

 _Ryou finds out she's pregnant: 3_

 **Puzzleshipping general: 3**

 ** _More_ College moments: 3**

 **Yuugi and Izumi getting closer/working together: 3**

 **How Kaiba took over his father's company: 2**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 2**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 2**

 **Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 2**

 **How Bakura became a police officer: 1**

 **Marik/Malik relationship develop: 1**

 **Ryou Emerges: 1**

 **Future jobs All: 1**

 **Yuugi/Yami wedding day: 1**

 **How Marik joined Yami's Family: 1**


	10. Puzzleshipping: The Other Side

**Thank you my dears for your favs, follows and such. And of course, special thanks to those that took the time to review! Guest, fan (Close! Dental hygienist. Plus ten points), Guest 2, Guildsnake (Oh my gosh, yes! That would be glden!), Guest 3 and CottonCoccon!**

 **Due to popular demand, I now present to you the long awaited chapter of their first time. Enjoy!**

 **I still don't own Yu-gi-oh.**

* * *

Yuugi leaned back in her office chair, rubbing stress from her brows. After days of frantic worrying and decision making, things were finally all set. All she had to do now was wait for things to start. She just wasn't sure if she was impatient or reluctant.

Probably impatient. The sooner the semester began, the quicker it could be over and the sooner she could join Yami at school.

Said boyfriend walked in a moment later, carrying two cups of lavender tea. He gave Yuugi hers.

"Finished?" he said. "Or do I need to leave the room again?"

"No, your timing is perfect," said Yuugi, blowing on her steaming cup. She took a tentative sip. Still too hot. "I just finished signing up for classes. Now all I need to do is order the books."

"Seems such a waste to buy two sets of books," he grumbled. "If we were together we could just share them."

Yuugi set down her cup, his bellyaching touching a nerve. He'd been so moody for the past week.

"It's just one semester," she said, voice clipped as much as his. "I can join you later for the winter semester."

Yami didn't answer, leaning his back against Yuugi's desk as he glared daggers into the wall.

"Yami," said Yuugi, her tone pointed. He immediately caught on.

"I'm sorry Yuugi," said Yami, though he didn't appear to be sorry. "I'm just annoyed with this whole situation."

"And you think I'm happy with it?" said Yuugi. It wasn't as if they had asked Yuugi's grandpa to have a stroke. "You think I wanted gramps to get sick?"

"It's not that," said Yami. "I hate us being separated."

"So do I," said Yuugi, but it had to happen. She _had_ to stay with Grandpa for a semester of college. To make absolutely sure he was alright and could recover fully or that it didn't happen again. She would also help look after the shop. It was a lot cheaper than hiring someone else to do it.

Then Yami had to go off to college. It was part of his deal with his parents for dating Yuugi. They might like her better now, but the second she started hampering his future they were willing to yank away all support. Which was why if Yami wanted to keep his inheritance, he needed to go to school.

So, Yuugi had signed up for online classes. To do her best not to fall behind. It wouldn't be quite the same as many of her major courses weren't offered online, but since she was a new student it didn't matter. There were plenty of core classes she could take in the meantime.

That meant Yami would go and live on campus while Yuugi stayed here.

"It's not too far away," said Yuugi. "We can visit each other on holidays and three-day weekends."

"It won't be the same," said Yami. "I don't like being separated from you for so long. Hell, the last time I remember us spending more than three days without seeing each other is when I was fourteen and dad took me on that business trip with him. And that was only for a week!"

Yami put his cup down next to Yuugi's. Even the tea wasn't helping. They'd both been so stressed at the thought of separating.

Yuugi waved a hand at her boyfriend, a nonverbal motion for him to come closer. He did so, Yuugi taking his hand and stroking it soothingly. His expression was still tight, emotions reined in by force of will. But he was finally looking at her.

"Talk to me Yami," said Yuugi. "You've been boiling for days."

"There's nothing to talk about," grumbled Yami. "I'm just pissed that my parents can't be more understanding and let me take online courses as well."

"But you can't say that you're surprised."

"No, I can't."

She continued to hold his hand, heart calming at the contact. Hopefully it was helping Yami calm down as well. It was certainly helping her… or maybe it was just making it worse. His touch had become so much more intoxicating in the past few months. It was enough to calm her current irritation. Replace it with a surge of happiness that had no logical reason for being there.

She often wondered if Yami had ever experienced something like that with her.

If he had… oh.

The thought sent heat to her cheeks as it stirred another desire in her. One she'd been suppressing.

 _Calm your thoughts,_ she mentally berated. Now was not the time for that, but she couldn't help it. Every time she thought about being separated from Yami for long periods of time it surfaced the physical urges in her body. The desire to be close and not let go.

Then there was all her pent-up stress from worrying over grandpa. Sinking into Yami's comforting arms was sounding better every second.

She let go of Yami's hand, casually turning back to her computer screen.

"I'd better buy my books while I'm thinking about it," she said. "Should I get them new or used?"

"You could just rent them," said Yami. The next second, he was behind her, arms around her on the chair and cheeks pressed beside her own. His hair tickled her ear as he pointed to the screen. "There's an option if you click down. I figure there's no point in buying books you'll never bother reading again."

"Huh, didn't see that," said Yuugi, repressing a grin. His arms felt so good. So familiar and strong.

As she reached for the mouse, Yami took her hand. With the other, he turned her head and gave her a deep kiss. She returned it with eagerness. She loved it when he was unreasonable like this. Kissing or touching her randomly. Not that she had admitted it to him yet. The thought was too embarrassing as well as too much fuel for Yami's ego.

Mmm, it felt so good. They'd been salty with each other just two minutes earlier and here she was thinking about how good it felt to have him near. That was how crazy effective his touch on her had become.

His lips lingered as they barely separated. His thumb continued to brush her cheek.

"Sorry," said Yami.

"What for?" said Yugi, breathless.

"Just… I'm really going to miss you. I know we'll talk on the phone constantly but… it's not the same. I'll miss being with you. Feeling your presence. Touching you... I'm not looking forward to it."

"Neither am I," she grumbled with a kiss.

She was not shy as she kissed Yami, wanting this as much as he did. Books and tea were forgotten as they occupied themselves with something better. Something more fulfilling. Their lips kept pushing for more. Hands kept pulling to be closer. One of Yami's wandered down to give her legs more attention.

It was then that she realized the chair was not the best place for a make out session. Especially when her urges were this demanding.

She managed to get out the word 'bed' between kisses, indicating what she wanted. Yami obliged, and they moved to the covers.

As their exchanges became more heated, Yuugi knew what would come next. What should come next. They'd been slowly working their way to this point. Taking things one step at a time. Hands and mouths had wandered both above and below clothing, but they hadn't taken the last step. The final plunge.

It was time for that to change.

"Yami," she said.

He stopped his current teasing of her collar to meet her eyes. She saw so much in that gaze. Desire. Love. The fires of a passion bright as the sunrise. Seeing him above her like this, she felt safe despite being so exposed. Being so open.

"I'm ready,"

Yami's eyes flashed in surprise before smoothing to a tender expression only she could produce from him. A look that never failed to touch her heart or renew the powerful feelings she felt for him. As if she was precious to him, just as he was precious to her.

She felt his hands grip the sheets beside her. His head lowered to her heart as he gave a long gathering breath. Then it released, and along with it, all his safeguards.

"I love you Yuugi,"

This was different, she could tell. The way he touched her. Kissed her. It all spoke of a man no longer sipping, instead drinking with the desire to quench his thirst. She took it all in, gave as much of herself as she could. It was all so new but so wonderful. Through the gentle caresses, the embarrassed laughs and tender tears, they expressed their love for one another.

Some undetermined amount of time later, Yuugi lay curled beside her boyfriend in the sheets. Her body was tired but her mind and flesh were charged with an energy she couldn't describe. It all felt so refreshing.

Yami was facing her so she kept her gaze lowered, still a little too shy to meet his after what they had just done.

"Hey,"

She felt a finger below her chin, tilting it upward. His was smiling again, though this time there was a completeness to it. A connection that she felt. He gave her a soft kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he said. "Not too sore I hope?"

"No, I'm- I'm feeling great," stuttered Yuugi. "Really great just, uh. Sorry. My heart's still freaking out after that."

Yami chuckled, his kisses traveling to her forehead. "Same for me," he said. "My heart hasn't stopped pounding since you said you were ready."

"Really?"

She placed a hand to his chest. Sure enough, the thumping was more distinct than its usual tempo. She should know. She had memorized his heart beat by now. Yuugi pressed an ear to his chest, determined to memorize this new tune. She was sure with time, it would become as familiar to her as the rest of him.

Yami's hand began lazily running up and down her back, sending small tingles of pleasure through her body. She hummed in content, happy to just lay here with him. The world was a happy buzz of indistinguishable background noise. Only her and Yami existed where she was now.

"I'm happy," she said. "I love you Yami, and I know that I'll always love you."

It was incredible. The intensity of which her love for him had grown. There was no doubt in her mind that no matter what happened in the future, Yami would forever have a place within her heart.

The hand on her back stopped.

Silence stretched for so long that she thought Yami might have fallen asleep. She'd heard that tended to happen after intercourse. A shifting from Yami's side told her that wasn't the case. She raised her head, curious why he hadn't said anything.

His face was now turned away from her, a hand covering his eyes. She could just see the corner of his mouth pointed downward.

"Yami?" she said.

He removed the hand. He faced her. She saw what he had been hiding. The reaction to her words. She pushed up on her elbows so she could see better. Identify the emotions swimming in Yami's too bright eyes. The frown was not one of distress or anger. It was one of someone too overcome with joy to accurately express themselves.

The sight brought tears to her own eyes. They began to fall, each one caught deftly by Yami's thumb. He took each one tenderly from her cheek.

"I've somehow managed to make you cry," said Yami. "But I can't say I'm sorry to see your tears."

"Just make sure you take responsibility for them," She grumbled.

That's when Yami's smile came.

It was beautiful.

It was also too much for Yuugi. She buried her nose into Yami's neck, giving a loud grumbling sigh.

"Why do you have to leave?" she groaned. "Stupid school. What's so great about it anyway?"

Yami shifted, wrapping his arms around Yuugi and pulling her closer.

"I could always stay," said Yami. "Let my parents deal with it."

"…No. You really couldn't. Not after we've gotten so far."

"No, you're right. We couldn't."

It was hard, but it was also the truth. Yami did want to inherit his parent's company. He also didn't want to become estranged from them, which would definitely happen if he didn't complete his portion of the bargain. The Sennen's never went back on a promise.

If Yuugi was honest with herself, the thought of Yami leaving had terrified her. Not because she would miss him - that was an inevitability she'd have to get used to if he worked any sort of business job that required traveling. It was the thought that that other people would demand his attention. What if he got close to them? Specifically, someone smarter and kinder than her? What if his love for her slowly dwindled?

She knew these thoughts were silly. Knew her fears were rude to both herself and to Yami, but she hadn't been able to help them. Hadn't been able to stop worrying.

But now, after sharing this together. After seeing how her love affected him. She was again reminded of the strength of his feelings for her. It had overwritten those silly feelings of self-doubt. She was loved, and damn it! She loved him just as much.

"Just think about it this way," said Yami, bring her attention back to him. "I've heard that long-distance reunion sex is great."

"You-!" Her face blanched. "We just had sex for the first time and you're already thinking of doing it again?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to another round."

Yuugi smacked him on the arm but did it with a smile. The next second she gave a squeal as Yami flipped her below him, hovering over her. His smile was predatory as he got closer.

"Well?" he said. "You don't object, do you?"

She couldn't even scowl properly as a smile overpowered it.

"Not at all," she said. "Make me yours again Yami Sennen."

* * *

 **Can anyone else hear the song 'The Other Side' by Jason Derulo in their heads? I can, hence the name of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 _Yami/Yuugi's "first time": 11_

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 7**

 **Yami's proposal: 7**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 5**

 **When Yuugi finds out she's pregnant: 5**

 **Puppyshipping General: 4**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 4**

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 4**

 **Yami and Yuugi as parents: 4**

 **Yami and Kaiba's relationship develop: 4**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 3**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 3**

 **When Ryou finds out she's pregnant: 3**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 3**

 ** _More_** **College moments: 3**

 **Yuugi and Izumi getting closer/working together: 3**

 **How Kaiba took over his father's company: 2**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 2**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 2**

 **Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 2**

 **How Bakura became a police officer: 1**

 **Marik/Malik relationship develop: 1**

 **Ryou Emerges: 1**

 **Future jobs All: 1**

 **Yuugi/Yami wedding day: 1**

 **How Marik joined Yami's Family: 1**


	11. Puppyshipping: Losing You Part 1

**Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Seriously, Thank you so much for reviews. They truly are a writers payment for their hard work. Walt-Disney and Anime, whitlaw123, CottonCoccon, Guest 1, Guest 2 and Fan. You guys can pat yourself on the back for making someone's day.**

 **Yes, they used protection. Yugi was on birth control and all that good stuff. :)**

 **For a heads up. This chapter is within the second year of college time for Yuugi and Yami.**

* * *

The bar was noisy, stuffy and shaking from the amount of noise it was producing. The perfect environment to lose oneself, which is why Jounouchi knew he was a lost cause. No matter how many women he met, or how many drinks he took, his mind kept dancing back to a certain person.

The thoughts weren't pleasant.

Jou raised his glass, only to notice it was empty.

"Hey, bar keep!" he called. "I'll take another."

The bartender shook his head.

"I think you've had enough for one night," he said, as if Jou were some inebriated idiot.

"I don't care, keep em coming!"

The bartender sighed, taking Jou's glass and filling it again. Jou eagerly took a drink. Funny. It tasted a lot like water. Maybe he had had a little too much.

Swaying, Jou thumbed out some cash for his tab before attempting to leave the bar. It took a couple trys and not-so-gentle shoves from people he ran into, but he managed it. Now if he could make it to the street. Maybe call a cab. Or maybe Honda.

"Hey sugar, you looking for some company?"

Someone was talking to him. She looked very fuzzy, but her voice sounded hot. Jou felt himself smiling stupidly in her direction.

"Now you, are very pretty," he said. "I bet your face is as pretty as your voice."

The woman laughed. It sounded like bells.

"I assure, you I am," she purred. "Come, I'll show you a good time." her hands tugged on Jou's arm.

Jou resisted.

"Whoh, it's not a good thing to be pretty," said Jou, "In fact, the more pretty you are, da less I should trust yah. 'Cause I met the prettiest of all the pretties. Voice, eyes, face were all hawt and look what it got me? Nothing but regrets. Yah get what I'm saying?"

"I do, Sugar," scampered the voice. "Sounds like someone didn't appreciate you enough."

She was still tugging on his arm. He began to stumble forward, following her along.

"Ya got that right," said Jou. He was so happy she understood him. "He was a devil disguised as a pretty devil. A devil all around and yet I still fell for it. The inconsiderate, self-centered prick who thought of no one but himself. I wasted years on that. Why did he have to be so pretty!"

"Sounds rough. I bet you hate… wait. Him?"

"Yah, the biggest mistake of my life is what he was."

They stopped, or maybe they did, Jou wasn't so sure. The ground felt like it was still moving.

"So, where are we going anyway?" said Jou. He needed to call Honda to take him home. Didn't he have something to do in the morning?

The claws on his arms tightened.

"Somewhere nice," said the woman. "I promise, I'll help you forget all about Him."

"That would be nice."

Before Jou could walk forward, another pair of hands grabbed him. They tugged him away from the pretty-voiced woman, forcing him back a few steps. The sudden movement made Jou's head spin. The hell!

Then his eyes finally focused.

Shoot, was he hallucinating? Why was the bane of his existence standing in front of him?

Seto Kaiba pressed close to Jou, who was about two seconds from pushing the man away.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Seto.

"I was talking to da nice lady," said Jou. "She was very pretty. It's too bad for her."

"I see," sneered Seto. "You're the type of person who throws himself at anything they can the second they get out of a relationship. I don't know who I should feel more sorry for."

The arrival of his misery was clearing Jou's mind. Driving his anger and frustrations back to the surface and chasing away any sadness as he finally questioned what Seto was doing here.

"What I do is my business," said Jou. "We're not together anymore, remember?"

"It is my business when you're talking shit about me," growled Seto. "Which apparently, you've been doing for the past few days."

"It's not dat hard considering how you treated me."

Anger sharpened Seto eyes. It highlighted them in just the right amount of light that Jou liked. The sharp focused gaze that made him hot. It was then that his stupefied mind finally registered their position. Of Seto pressing his back to the wall, secluded from the rest of the building.

It brought back memories. Moments of heated pleasure and happiness. He could remember those lips, those hands on him. Without realizing it, Jou was moving forward, eyes lowered to Seto's lips.

"You treated me like garbage," he muttered. "I let ya into my heart Seto, and in two short weeks, you destroyed it. I have every right to talk shit about ya."

Jou grabbed Seto by the collar, yanking him down. As their lips connected, his mind screamed this was a stupid stupid stupid idea. Kissing Seto when he was trying so desperately to forget the hell the man had made his life. But he couldn't stop, and Seto didn't seem to be trying either. Their mouths pushed and nipped at one another, biting and griping any flesh they could find.

Finally, Seto moved. Finally, the alarms in Jou's head were heeded. They both pushed away as one, glaring at the other.

"Yah piece of shit," said Jou. "You piece of mother-loving- I can't believe you. Just stay out of my life."

He shoved past Seto, not looking back as he stumbled outside and into the rain.

* * *

Kaiba expected the phone call. It wasn't hard to guess where Katsuya might go after last night. Honda was out of town for a family reunion, which meant there was only one other place Katsuya would go after something like that. One other place he could find solace.

 _"What is going on?"_ said Yami's voice over the phone. _"Yuugi and I are done staying out of this. When Jou shows up on our doorstep, miserable and drunk like he was, it's no longer none of our business. What the hell happened in two weeks?"_

Kaiba leaned back, the bluetooth in his ear. He should really be working on the numbers for his newest duel disk. Go over the programs one last time before sending it on it's final test run. He had already found several errors that had eluded him before.

His fingers struck the keyboard, typing out a minuet of numbers and codes. It was his own language that many couldn't comprehend. His own sonnet and distraction from the world.

"I don't have time for drama right now," said Kaiba. "Go talk to Jounouchi about it."

 _"Kaiba, I know you bought that ring."_

Kaba stopped. The music from the keyboard faded from his mind as another thing filled it. The distraction that had caused the mistakes in the first place.

"How did you know…" said Kaiba.

 _"Mokuba,"_ said Yami. _"He was really excited to get another older brother. To make it official. He was already making plans to put Jou's name in everything and have a huge party."_

That had been the problem. The changes in Seto's life. It had all hit him when Mokuba had handed Seto that certificate. The house deed, his will, everything that would need to be altered once Jou officially became part of the family.

Seto hadn't liked it. It felt like the world was spinning out of his control.

"He shouldn't have told you," said Seto. "Besides, it was too soon. Changes like that should be thought through. You don't jump into a business merger without weighing both the pros and cons of both options."

 _"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just compared your relationship to a business transaction and point out that Jou was already living with you for a year. You already knew all the pros and cons."_

"Then what would have been the point?" said Kaiba. "Why change things from what they were?"

He'd already changed so much. Done things so differently since Katsuya had come into his life. Taken less overtime, delegated more of his workload, spent more time with Mokuba. He'd even let Katsuya hang one of his distasteful pictures in their room. Or what had been their room. No longer. Seto didn't have to keep those changes anymore.

It should have made him happy.

 _"Ahh, I think I know what this is."_ said Yami's thoughtful voice over the phone.

"What?" spat Kaiba.

 _"You got scared,"_ said Yami. _"Based on what Jou told me, you started trying to control him. To stop him from changing your heart. You wanted him to hold it, but only on the condition that he didn't do anything with it. That's the problem Cousin. You think you've betrayed yourself by falling so in love with Jou."_

The words stung, because they were the truth. One Kaiba had been avoiding. He'd buried himself in anger and resentment. Lashing out at the one that had caused such a change. To show that Seto Kaiba wasn't affected.

"I… am losing myself," said Kaiba. "I can't let him do that to me."

He heard a sigh from the other end.

 _"You're silly cousin,"_ said Yami. _"It's what loves does to you. No one is ever in full control."_

"You're a love-minded fool,"

Yami chuckled. _"That I am. You need to choose Kaiba. Just remember, no matter what happens, you're going to lose a part of yourself. Just make sure to keep the part most vital to your happiness."_

The bluetooth clicked as the call ended.

Kaiba took out the earpiece, throwing it on the desk. It skipped across the paperwork and electronics littering his desk.

An alert popped up on his computer. Kaiba clicked on it, reading the missive quickly.

 _Friday, 6:40pm: Puppy making dinner. Leave within ten minutes._

It was a permanent reminder. One he'd set for every weekend of the month. A reminder he hadn't the heart to take off. Along with many others.

 _Shit._

Kaiba leaned forward on his desk, hands hovering over the keyboard. He desperately tried to focus. To regain that tune of codes. It eluded him, numbers taunting him as they almost made a melody. Almost connected.

But they wouldn't connect. His muse was gone, and the sounds wouldn't come.

 _Shit!_

* * *

 **I feel like out of all the ridiculous popular pairings possible in Yu-gi-oh fanfiction, puppyshipping would have some of the worst fights out of any of them. And they cuss so much. For crying out loud, I don't cuss like... ever! But these two have foul mouths.**

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 7**

 **Yami's proposal: 7**

 **When Yuugi finds out she's pregnant: 6**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 5**

 _ **Puppyshipping General: 4**_

 **Future Puppyshipping: 4**

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 4**

 **Yami and Yuugi as parents: 4**

 **Yami and Kaiba's relationship develop: 4**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 3**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 3**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 3**

 ** _More_** **College moments: 3**

 **Yuugi and Izumi getting closer/working together: 3**

 **How Kaiba took over his father's company: 2**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 2**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 2**

 **Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 2**

 **How Bakura became a police officer: 1**

 **Bronzeshipping general: 1**

 **Ryou Emerges: 1**

 **Future jobs All: 1**

 **Yuugi/Yami wedding day: 1**

 **How Marik joined Yami's Family: 1**


	12. Puppyshipping: Losing You Part 2

**Thank you all for the reviews! XD** **whitlaw123,** **skyisthelimit, Guest, Fan, Guest 2, CottonCoccon and Mistoka! He's another chapter for you. ;)  
**

* * *

Yami ended the call, walking back to the living room of the small apartment. Passed out on the sofa was Jou, mouth open and limbs sticking out in every direction. In his sleep, he'd managed to knock over the sheets that had previously been tucked around him with care.

Yami walked past the sleeping mess to the connecting kitchen where his girlfriend was hand-washing dishes. Her lips were pressed together in concentration, eyebrows pinched. Yami knew that look.

"We have a dishwasher, you know," said Yami, walking up to Yuugi. She spared him a glance before continuing her work on a pan.

"I'm too pissed, I can't sit still," she said. "I can't believe the messed-up crap Kaiba pulled. I know it's only one part of the story but still! How can you excuse some of the things he said and did? There's harsh, and then there's just plain cruel. I expected better from Kaiba."

She banged the pan against the sink in her anger then placed it on the drying rack. She immediately grabbed a dirty dish, her hands soapy and slopping water everywhere.

"I can't stand it. The way he tugs Jou along and plays games with him," she continued. "He's so manipulative. Jou is straightforward in his likes and dislikes. He doesn't play these stupid power plays or care about things like that. But no! Kaiba's freaking pride is more important than his lover's feelings." Her voice lowered into a growl. "Or I guess, ex-lover. Gosh, I'm so pissed."

Yami waited a moment before sharing: "I just finished talking to him."

"Oh? And what sort of excuse did he have this time?"

He doubled checked that Jou was indeed asleep. "He's… hesitating on taking the final step."

Yuugi let out a mirthless laugh. "Is that all it is?" Yuugi set down her pan, leaning her hands on the sink. Her voice became bitter. "Congratulations Kaiba, you finally managed to experience a normal human emotion; Uncertainty toward the future. Feel anything else and you might become half-human."

"Yuugi…" said Yami, gently.

Yuugi let out a large breath, hanging her head. Then she looked up, a pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry, I'm just upset. I… haven't seen Jou that bad in a long time."

Yami nodded, thinking of how their friend had been last night. It hadn't taken very many drinks before Jou was sobbing his heart out. Blubbing on about Kaiba as he deftly switched between praising and complaining about him. There was no doubt that Kaiba had broken Jou's heart. Yami had never seen Jou like that, the scene particularly upsetting. Apparently, Jou'd had a similar breakdown with Yuugi when he'd found out his sister may never see again.

Yuugi dried off her hands, patting away from the sink. She coolly walked back to the living room.

"Well, if he's hesitating, then he doesn't deserve Jou," she said. "If he can't be willing to immediately sacrifice everything for Jou, the way Jounouchi would for him, then I hope Jou finds someone new."

Yami didn't say anything, silently hoping it would all work out. If there was anyone in the world with thick enough skin to be Kaiba's lover, it was Jou. It was a dangerous combination, that if not handled correctly would explode into flames. And Kaiba had stupidly set the whole thing off on purpose.

* * *

It was late when Jounouchi woke up. At first, he thought the pounding in his head had woken him. Then he realized the sound was coming from the door.

Jou sat up, wincing at the pain as he looked around. That's right. He was at Yuugi and Yami's apartment. He'd come over the night before because…

Jou grimaced as last night's events came back to him. He hated waking up from hangovers. You not only had to deal with the pain, but all the memories and feelings you had been avoiding. The sting of betrayal was particularly fresh as he thought of Kaiba finding him drunk and miserable in a random club. Wow, he had handled that break up well.

"Freaking arse," grumbled Jou. Seto would care about things like decorum, but Jou didn't give a damn. He was angry and upset, and he didn't care who knew it. "I should have punched him."

Another harsh knocking on the door reminded Jou what had woken him in the first place. He looked at the clock, noting it was half past 2. Who came over this late on a school day?

Rubbing his head, Jou shuffled to the door and opened it. Then he froze.

It was Seto.

Jou swallowed dryly, too shocked the react. And admittedly, in too much pain. His dull mind noted the crisp business suit and Seto's neatly combed hair. Each spoke of his control and attention to detail. Each were quickly overlooked when Jou reached Seto's eyes. Those were not the eyes of a man in control, or fully awake. Well… he could join the party. Jou hadn't showered, changed or done anything since arriving the previous day. He could see streaks of his own hair sticking up in his peripherals.

They stood there, silence stretching a few seconds. Jou found he didn't care. Didn't feel at all awkward. He just gave a loud sigh, suddenly very tired.

"What do you want Kaiba?" he said.

Seto's eyes sharpened for the briefest of moments before dulling again. "May I come in?"

That's when Jou felt awkward. He leaned against the door frame, glancing behind him. "Now's not the best… it's late, and I don't want to wake up the other two."

Seto nodded, as if he had expected that answer. Jou was glad he hadn't insisted. He hated the idea of Kaiba crossing the threshold. As if the invisible line had the ability to keep Jou from being affected by Kaiba's presence.

When Kaiba didn't volunteer anything else, Jou raised a brow. "Well?"

Kaiba met Jou's eyes. "I came to apologize."

Jou breathed in sharply, eyes wide in surprise. Frustration sparked in his chest. "Well aren't you just a load of shit?"

Kaiba didn't answer. His eyes were steady, not a single glimmer of uncertainty. It just made Jou angrier.

"Just what did the great Seto Kaiba come to apologize for?" said Jou. "Tearing down my pride? Trying to control every single thing I did? Embarrassing the hell out of me with that floozy?" He gave a dark laugh. "Or maybe you came to apologize for wasting two years of my freaking life!"

"I'm sorry," said Seto softly.

"Sorry doesn't begin to cover the crap you pulled Kaiba."

"Then let me show you my sincerity."

From his coat pocket, Seto pulled out a small velvet box. Jou stared at it, his mind surprisingly calm. Maybe he should have been surprised, angry, happy, something. But he just didn't feel anything at all except another wave of fatigue. Jou gestured dully at the box.

"And what's dis supposed to be?" he asked.

Kaiba hadn't expected that answer. His eyebrows tightened, his expression worsening.

"Let me guess," said Jou languidly, giving a sarcastic grin. "A dog collar? To show the world that you're my master?"

Kaiba gripped the box in his hand, pain flitting through his eyes. It gave Jou great satisfaction to see Seto recoil, even if it was only half an inch.

"It was a proposal," said Kaiba. "A promise. One I wasn't quite ready to make… until now."

"The hell…" Jou couldn't help it. He laughed, chest aching from the pain. He felt like he was going out of his freaking mind. First Seto had treated him like shit, then came and apologized and pulled out this crap? There was only so much jerking around he could take before he broke.

"You can't keep doing this to me Seto," said Jou, voice hoarse. "You can't repulse me one day and the next do… whatever this is."

"I know," said Kaiba firmly. "I won't. I want you back Katsuya. Give me another chance."

Jou just shook his head. "I can't I just… I need some space."

He needed some time apart. To find himself again. To see if he could come to forgive Kaiba for the things he had done, because right now, Jou couldn't. The idea of letting Kaiba anywhere near his heart made him recoil.

Kaiba waited another second before retracting his hand. Jou felt their connection breaking as the box disappeared into Kaiba's jacket without protest. The man hadn't even argued with him. Hadn't fought, replied with harsh remakes or challenged him in any way. He'd simply asked instead of demanding.

Damn it, why did he finally have to be kind when they were cutting their ties?

Jou twitched violently as Kaiba stepped forward, right onto the threshold line. For a second Jou thought of moving away, but then he saw what this was. He closed his eyes as Kaiba's lips met his. The kiss was lingering with just a touch of pressure. Of longing and pain.

A kiss to say goodbye.

They broke apart, Kaiba hesitating a step away before fulling retreating.

With one final sad gaze, Kaiba turned and marched away.

Jou shut the door, leaning an arm against it. He gave a long shuddering breath…

Then punched the wall.

"Damn you, Seto…"

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 7**

 **Yami's proposal: 7**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 5**

 **When Yuugi finds out she's pregnant: 6**

 **Puppyshipping General: 4**

 _ **Future Puppyshipping: 4**_

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 4**

 **Yami and Yuugi as parents: 4**

 **Yami and Kaiba's relationship develop: 4**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 3**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 3**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 3**

 ** _More_** **College moments: 3**

 **Yuugi and Izumi getting closer/working together: 3**

 **How Kaiba took over his father's company: 2**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 2**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 2**

 **Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 2**

 **How Bakura became a police officer: 1**

 **Bronzeshipping general: 1**

 **Ryou Emerges: 1**

 **Future jobs All: 1**

 **Yuugi/Yami wedding day: 1**

 **How Marik joined Yami's Family: 1**


	13. Puppyshipping: Mutt Part 1

**Thanks for reading!**

 **Special thanks to those taking the time to leave reviews. As I just wrote to someone, I am personally trying to be better at expressing my delight at reading stories I enjoy, so I am super grateful and envious of those that can do so naturally. So thank you skyisthelimit, Guest, CottonCoccon, Fan, Guildsnake, whitlaw123 and watermellow! Yay for being awesome!  
**

 **I'm really happy with the feedback from the previous chapter. I wasn't sure if I might be dodging tomatoes after keeping them broken up like that but I just didn't like the idea of them going back to a broken relationship. And there is no way in hell Jounouchi and Kaiba wouldn't have one or two huge freaking world shattering break ups. Cause they're that much of a mess.**

 **Now to nicer things... like the start of the mess called Puppyshipping.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kaiba wasn't sure when he started noticing Jounouchi Katsuya. Very few people had form Kaiba bothered to distinguish. They were all shapes and colors that melded into one big headache he never wanted to enter. The brat had been just another noisy silhouette in the unintelligible squabble of people around him at school. That was how most people appeared to Kaiba. Uninteresting. A mess, and completely unrelated to him.

The first person that managed to show on his radar was Yami. Kaiba's recently acquired cousin had started school two years after they'd met. The reason had been obvious. The boy wanted to stay close to Yuugi Mutou, another someone Kaiba had never bothered to notice. Maybe that was where it had all started. The day Yami entered the room and started making those around him take shape. It had begun with Yuugi, Yami forcing Kaiba to play a duel against the small boy. It had placed another person on his radar. Another shape that wasn't Mokuba.

For years it had only been those two. Existences that Kaiba didn't find unpleasant. On a good day, he might call them tolerable. On a perfect day, he might admit to being baffled by them. He couldn't understand their obsessions with being friends. With connecting with others. There were only two things Kaiba cared about. Money, and his brother. That was how it had always been and that was how it would always be.

At least, until _they_ had taken form.

By the time Kaiba eventually identified his fascination with Jounouchi, the number of his acceptances had begrudgingly expanded. Each of those friendship loving losers that Yuugi and Yami had collected were impossible for Kaiba to miss. In sophomore year, each member of his classroom had a face and form instead of facts and names above their heads. It was damn distracting.

"Hey Yuugi, you've got to check out this game!"

Kaiba kept his eyes on the laptop placed on his desk. It contained his work files and emails. His recently acquired company wasn't going to run itself, so he brought work with him to school. He'd have quit at the end of last semester if it hadn't been for the fervent request from his cousin to stay. Now he had an agreement with the school. Turn in each assignment, ace the tests, and they'd allow him to graduate with only 5% attendance. Smart on their end. They wanted the privilege of saying the genius Seto Kaiba had graduated from their school.

"You're so lucky. Da last girl I tried asking out threw her drink all over me. 'Course, I found out Yoruichi had been making up crap about me. I still haven't forgiven you for that yah jerk!"

Kaiba placed his hand on the desk, his fingers slowly curling to form a fist. While the set up helped both his cousin and the school, it didn't give him many benefits. Traveling to school took time he could have been using for work and making more money. Maybe it was time for him to quit after all. He didn't owe his cousin or the school anything.

"Hey Kaiba, want to come hang out with us after class?"

Kaiba finally looked up. It was Yuugi Mutou, Peter Pan reincarnate. Seriously, Kaiba knew people that would pay a lot of money to keep their eternally young appearance. Despite Yuugi's large eyes and childlike façade, Kaiba was not deceived. Out of everyone, Yuugi's actions and demeanor befuddled Kaiba more than anyone else.

For example, asking Kaiba to join them when he knew the answer.

"I have no time for _children_ ," said Kaiba, emphasizing the last word. "I'm too busy managing a multibillion-dollar company to play charades."

Yuugi didn't flinch back, still smiling. Kaiba's words had managed to upset Yami though, who stood nearby. He was _always_ near Yuugi.

"Geeze Kaiba, Yuugi was only asking you a question," said Yami. "No need to be so harsh about it."

"Forget Kaiba!" said another voice. This one stood out particularly to Kaiba. "Da dried-up prune wouldn't know fun if it hit him in da face. Let's just get out of here and- Honda! Hurry up your arse."

Slowly, Kaiba turned his head just enough to watch the idiot brigade as they walked out of the classroom to get lunch. Jounouchi took up the rear laughing and dragging Honda along with him.

 _What a bunch of noisy baboons._

He thought missing more classes would make it better. Make the band of acquaintances meld back into the background. It partially worked, those less acquainted with him returning to their position as white noise. Unfortunately, it just made those that he did distinguish stand out more firmly in Kaiba's vision.

Especially a certain blonde.

Kaiba was walking down the hall on his way out for the day. Though it was only lunch, he couldn't stay for the full block. His idiot secretary had overbooked him for the afternoon and he needed to start bashing heads to get things rolling for their new project.

Briefcase in hand, he turned the corner to spot two distinct forms. It was Jounouchi and Honda.

The blonde had a stack of individually wrapped buns in his arms, the pile threatening to topple with every step. Indeed, when Honda gave his friend a playful shove, the package at the top tumbled forward.

Arms full, Jounouchi's head short forward. With perfect precision, Jounouchi snatched the package between his teeth from the air, lips curled in triumph.

 _Adorable._

Kaiba stopped dead.

What the hell had that been? Why had that word entered his head? Upon examining the still walking teen still smiling as he swung the packet in his mouth, Kaiba realized what it was.

"A mutt."

Jounouchi and Honda stopped. They both turned to face him, and as Jou's face changed to anger, Kaiba realized they'd heard him. The buns scattered to the floor as Jou pointed a finger at him.

"Who are you calling a mutt? Yah moneybags!" said Jou.

Kaiba just stared, face still to keep his thoughts secret as he examined Jounouchi. How had he not seen it before? The loud mouth, the shaggy hair, the eagerness to spend time and play with his friends? His inability to hide his true thoughts and feelings.

"It's it obvious?" said Kaiba, and now his thoughts were on his face. Kaiba smirked as he folded his arms. It delighted him to see Jounouchi in this new light. Not in a condescending understanding of his superiority over the teen. It was something different. Something more satisfying.

Kaiba stepped around the food, talking as he passed Jou. "You even bark like one."

And as Jounouchi proceeded to confirm the accusation by hurling profanities at Kaiba's retreating back, the billionaire's delight slowly morphed into puzzlement.

No, mutt wasn't right. Puppy was a much more accurate description.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Okay you guys, I love you all, but I'm going to die before I can get to everything so no more new items. You can add to the tally of current ones but I'm not adding any more requests. Heck, I'm not back checking who requested what so if you want to request seeing 'Yami being a jealous face' after every chapter feel free to. Just... don't forget to comment on the current chapter I posted. Especially if it's one you've been looking forward to. I want to know if you enjoyed it or not. XD Oh, and I can still post stuff that's not on here if I wish so those might happen. 'Cause I'm the all powerful author of all powerfullness!**

 **TLDR: No new requests. Only vote on current requests.**

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 7**

 **Yami's proposal: 7**

 **When Yuugi finds out she's pregnant: 7**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 5**

 **Yuugi and Izumi getting closer/working together: 5**

 **More College moments: 5**

 ** _Puppyshipping General: 4_**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 4**

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 4**

 **Yami and Yuugi as parents: 4**

 **Yami and Kaiba's relationship develop: 4**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 4**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 3**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 3**

 **How Kaiba took over his father's company: 2**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 2**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 2**

 **Future jobs All: 2**

 **Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 4**

 **How Bakura became a police officer: 1**

 **Bronzeshipping general: 1**

 **Ryou Emerges: 1**

 **Yuugi/Yami wedding day: 1**

 **Everyone's weddings: 1**

 **Yami/Kisara Drama: 1**

 **How Marik joined Yami's Family: 1**


	14. Puppyshipping: Mutt part 2

**Thank you my friends for your reviews! CottonCoccon, Bravemaridin, Guest 2, Guest 1, whitlaw123, and Fan (haha. that's some amazing sense you've got going on there. I fully appreciate them as well, along with your wonderful reviews. XD)! I'm just glad people are still reading. haha.  
**

 **Yup, you can keep voting, even if you've already done so. Just no knew stuff. Now onward with more drama!**

* * *

 _(Kaiba's perspective, Chapter 23 of the original story)_

Seto Kaiba loved challenges. He loved facing a problem, finding a solution and breaking through every barrier in the way to achieve victory. It was how he viewed work. How he viewed acquiring money, especially in the few years he took over his later adopted father's company.

The number of barriers that had stood between him and success had been delicious to plow through. Egos had fallen, companies had eventually bent to his will, and those that had underestimated him learned the hard way never to do so again. He'd crawled to the top by his own power and wits.

And now he was here, at the top, where no one came close to his might.

It was pretty dang boring.

No one challenged his authority any more – not that it ever changed anything - and no one ever pointed out his mistake – not that he made any. His so-called business partners continued to fall over each other, give fake smiles and hold back their tears as he yelled at them. They were all so weak-willed.

Work, which had once been his intellectual playground, had become boring.

Sometimes it became too much. His mood would grow worse. He'd be harsher. Stricter with his employees which would result in one of two things. Someone would quit from distress, or they'd snap and yell at him. Either way, someone lost their job and Kaiba was never satisfied. He needed a challenge. Craved opposition while at the same time fought tooth and nail to bring it down. It was a difficult balance to achieve and most days, work could no longer satisfy that thirst.

Luckily, he did have something else that could.

It was a rare day when Seto Kaiba came to class. Senior year, and his mandatory attendance was only at 2%. He'd met that requirement in the first month, no longer returning except when necessary. And after yesterday's disaster of a party, attendance today was necessary for his heart.

Seto Kaiba set up his laptop thirty minutes early for class. He spent a good ten minutes typing before the next student arrived. They froze when they saw Kaiba, head swiveling left and right before hastily walking back out. Though Kaiba didn't raise his head, he knew this was what had happened. It was what always happened. A ritual that occurred due to his presence. One faceless classmate would arrive then stand guard outside the classroom to alert the others that Kaiba was there. Then they'd all wait outside until enough of them had congregated that they felt brave enough to enter the same room.

 _Weak willed fools_. He was their age. True, he was heads above them in his intelligence, looks, money, and in practically every way, but their true weakness was allowing that to stop them. Hell, Seto hadn't let his birth parents abandoning him and Mokuba stop him from pushing forward.

Eventually, the groups came in, a party of six this time. Two minutes later, his cousin and newly emerged best friend entered as well. Kaiba could tell by Yami's face that he'd enjoyed last night's party about as much as he had - Which to say was not at all.

Yuugi on the other hand, looked obnoxiously cheerful as she noticed him. Unlike the other classmates - who maintained a very defined ten-foot radius around him - Yuugi approached without hesitance.

"Hi Kaiba!" said Yuugi, waving happily at him.

Kaiba paused on his keyboard. He'd just noticed the skirt and pink blazer she wore. His eyes slowly assessed her outfit, taking calculated details of her appearance. Changes in fat distribution, stance and face structure stood out to him. She wasn't fuzzy like everyone else. One of the few people he bothered noticing details about. Mostly because she was one of the few that did the same with him. Anyone that personally got close enough to analyzing him had to have some balls… even if she'd technically lost those.

"So, you really did turn into a girl," said Kaiba, returning to his laptop. "Looks weird on you Mutou."

He'd never thought that Yuugi could look feminine. It was strange.

The newly formed female didn't appear offended, but another voice did.

"Can't ya at least pretend to be polite?"

Kaiba's hand twitched and he had to fight hard not to let his lips to the same. Jounouchi had arrived, instantly riled up and bleeding energy. Unlike Yuugi who'd polity entered Kaiba's space, Jou barreled into it. He pushed with his own presence. Invaded without apology. They were like two invisible forces. Magnets that strained to push the other back.

Kaiba ego stirred.

This… this was what Kaiba thrived on. Pushing head to head against someone.

The blonde wasn't done talking. "Or does having all that money exempt you from acting like a civil human being?"

It was almost too easy, pulling Jou into his pace. Kaiba's face was seriously threatening to break as he kept typing on his computer. If Jounouchi wanted to push, it was only polite for Kiaba to return the favor.

"Mutou," said Kaiba. "Please muzzle your dog."

The simple jab worked. Jounouchi was riled up like a proper dog.

"I have a name yah stupid prick!" said Jou. "Even toddlers know how to call someone by their name."

"I find it ironic that you, Jounouchi, just implied that I'm immature." Kaiba finally gave in to his desire and glanced at Jounouchi. He spotted the perfect ammo, smirking in satisfaction. "I'm not the one with a mustard stain on his shirt."

Jou glanced at his shirt before scowling again. He pushed back. He always pushed back.

"Can it moneybags!" said "We can't all afford personal maids."

"What about vets? Those should be affordable for you peasant folks."

It was childish, he knew. He'd long since acknowledged the fact that tormenting Jounouchi brought out his true age. The one childlike aspect he still had. He'd also acknowledged the fact that this was due to another childish aspect of himself. That he had developed feelings for Jounouchi Katsuya.

Seto knew better than to deny it. He had at first, but eventually his sensible mind had been forced to acknowledge that something insensible had taken over when it came to this enthusiastic youth. Seto had, what was commonly coined, a 'crush'.

 _Not that it doesn't have its uses_ , thought Seto to himself. Classes had begun, and he slowly raised his eyes from the computer screen. Stationed in the back, he could see the back of the puppy's blonde head. Notice the individual strands that layered his scalp. A strange longing tugged at his chest at the sight. What that longing was, Kaiba had yet to identify.

Either way, he could still feel the energy. Still feel himself being pushed away from the Jounouchi's presence. What he'd give to feel this alive every day.

Except he could. If he actually came to class.

Kaiba's eyes lowered, refocusing on the screen. That was always the cutoff point. Where Kaiba ceased indulging in those superfluous feelings. Anything that changed his behavior was off limits. He had everything he needed in life. His company, his money, and most importantly, his brother. Anything else was extra, including his relationship with his cousin. One of the other few people that could challenge Kaiba in a satisfactory way.

When the bell rang for lunch, Kaiba was in the middle of project. He'd been speeding through his programming classes online, quickly reaching the current experts in their field. He had just a few more tricks to learn before he'd become the best programmer in the world. Well… he already was, but that didn't mean he should stop once he reached the top. He had to ascend higher than everyone to make sure they never caught up.

In the middle of a sequence, something caught his attention. In the hum of noise, it stood out like a foghorn to Kaiba.

"Nah, I think Natsuki is way hotter. Check out the racks. Much better size!"

Kaiba stopped. His eyes moved against his will as he subtly watched the conversation happening just two across and three up from him. It was Jounouchi with some of the other blurry forms in the room. They were all men, crowded around a magazine like men did, ogling women in skimpy outfits. Kaiba had never understood the appeal.

He also knew that Jounouchi was like most boys his age and had the sex drive like a dog in heat. It was obvious in his constant and blatant obsession with women and their proportions. In the rare occasions Jounouchi kept the thoughts from coming out, his eyes and face did all the talking. Kaiba knew this because he kept an eye on Jounouchi.

Like now, he watched as Jounouchi laughed with the boys discussing women's bodies.

Something shifted in Kaiba. Instead of the usual laughing that occurred, Kaiba saw Jounouchi lightly punching one of his friends, hanging an arm over their neck, falling over one another in laughter... He saw the physical contact. He saw Jounouchi doing that with everyone.

Everyone but him.

The energy shifted.

It no longer pushed him away.

It _pulled_ him.

Kaiba had crossed the room before he realized it. His looming form stopped all laughter as each face turned in shock to his sudden appearance. Their blurred faces held no weight. None except Jounouchi's, who looked more confused than anything else.

Carefully, Seto reached for the discarded magazine laying on top of the desk, casually flicking it open. It was a normal publication, laden with celebrity gossip and advertisements featuring half-naked women. He flicked through a couple of pages in choked silence, everyone watching him.

He finally paused on a photo of a particularly famous woman. One Kaiba knew personally. He passed over the still stunned faces, smirking.

"How pitiful," said Kaiba. "Deluding yourself in a fantasy where you could obtain your greatest desire. As if any of these women would consider any of you as a lover. You have nothing to offer than what she doesn't already have. I'd lower my standards if I were you all."

His words were meant to be advise. Truth given in, well… in irritation but it was truth none the less. They were all ordinary. Unremarkable and most importantly, completely complacent with their positions in life. They didn't have the drive to break away from their socioeconomic standings. They didn't even have the guts to stand up to him.

Except the inevitable puppy.

"Buzz off Kaiba," said Jounouchi. "No one asked you."

"I'm merely stating truth, Mutt."

Kaiba bit his cheek. He'd nearly slipped and called Jounouchi puppy. Nearly gave into that pull that had strengthened in proximity. They were magnates alright, but for some reason, Kaiba's end had switched. He was now drawn to Jounouchi.

It didn't help that he had a valid excuse to stare. Resentment was highlighting the contours of Jounouchi's face, increasing the red and bringing out the fire. It was enticing. He was starting to inch forward.

Then Jounouchi had stood up.

Now they were even closer. That pull even greater.

"Do yah have some sort of problem with dreams, Kaiba? Or do you enjoying being a wet blanket?" said Jounouchi. "Cause it sure as hell isn't going to help yah to get a girl any better den the rest of us."

"Dreams are not the issue," said Kaiba. That pull… He strove to keep talking. "It's the lack of skill or drive to obtain them that I find distasteful. If you wish for something, then you should strive with all your might to obtain it."

That was when it hit him.

Kaiba wanted Jounouchi. He was no longer satisfied with just observing. With just watching the puppy frolic with all the other mutts. He wanted to take this man and detach him from the rest of the world. Hold him in a place where only he, Kaiba, could enjoy his company. There was a fire in Jounouchi that the others couldn't fully appreciate. A fire they never bothered to ignite and see how far it could burn. Kaiba wanted to see it, more than anything.

Which was why he immediately turned, gathered his laptop and left without a word. He ignored the insults thrown at him from Jounouchi. Ignored the imagined ropes attached to his joints, pulling him back, causing his feet to drag with each step. He needed to escape. Needed to regroup his thoughts.

This luxury had finally reached its expiration. It was time to cut Jounouchi from his circle of attention before this 'crush' got out of hand.

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 8**

 **Yami's proposal: 8**

 **When Yuugi finds out she's pregnant: 8**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 6**

 **Yuugi and Izumi getting closer/working together: 6**

 ** _More_** **College moments: 6**

 **Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 6**

 **Puppyshipping General: 5**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 5**

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 5**

 **Yami and Yuugi as parents: 5**

 **Yami and Kaiba's relationship develop: 5**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 5**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 4**

 **3Future jobs All: 4**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 4**

 **How Kaiba took over his father's company: 3**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 3**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 3**

 **Everyone's weddings: 3**

 **How Marik joined Yami's Family: 3**

 **How Bakura became a police officer: 2**

 **Bronzeshipping general: 2**

 **Ryou Emerges: 2**

 **Yuugi/Yami wedding day: 2**

 **Yami/Kisara Drama: 2**


	15. Puppyshipping: Mutt part 3

**Thank you guys again for being wonderful! Guest, Fan, CottonCoccon, whitlaw123, and OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17. you all are tha best! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it. The few but the wonderful!**

 **Yeah, Kaiba's kind of a hot mess. CottonCoccon, we've already kind of delved a little into Jou's perspective with the 'Suits and kisses' puppyshipping parts. but honestly... I'm trying to decide how to do the reconciliation in the future without killing myself with how long it would be. I have several ideas but I might be forced to squish a lot of it for the sake of 'I can't do this forever, nor do I want to.' XD. Seriously, you guys have no idea how much info I have in my head I will never write because A: not important to plot. B: not enough time. These characters are now fixed points in my head as surely as the original characters from Yu-gi-oh.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Seto. We need to talk."

Seto Kaiba paused at the base of the stairs. It was five twenty in the morning, and while it wasn't too strange for Mokuba to up at this time, it was strange for him to be fully dressed, awake and radiating hostility. The boy had his feet planted shoulder width apart, hands on his hips as he attempted to stare Seto into feeling ashamed.

"What is it?" said Seto, adjusting his tie. "I have an appointment in thirty minutes so make it quick."

"I can't promise that," said Mokuba.

"Then it will have to wait."

Seto moved toward the front door.

In quick successive strides, Mokuba blocked his way. It forced Seto to stop, looked down at his determined younger brother.

"This can't wait any longer," said Mokuba. "Tell them you'll be late."

"I'm not going to miss work for any personal reasons," said Seto, eyes narrowing. Mokuba knew Seto hated missing work for trivial reasons. Holidays, birthdays, and family reunions were top of his most despised excuses for missing work. Illnesses that didn't include broken bones or heart attacks were also inexcusable. So being late because his little brother ' _needed to talk to him'_ was completely out of the question. "Call me on the phone if it's that important."

Seto stepped around Mokuba. He half expected his brother to block him, be he didn't. Mokuba made no move to hinder Seto as he reached for the door. His hand twisted the handle before Mokuba spoke again.

"In the past, you'd drop everything if I needed to talk to you."

Seto stalled.

"Things change, Mokuba," said Seto. "You no longer need the coddling I once gave you."

Seto was strong because he hadn't been sheltered from the world. For that reason, he didn't believe in coddling. He also made sure Mokuba wasn't sheltered behind false praises and pretenses. That meant realizing that the world didn't revolve around what he wanted.

Mokuba gave a scoff. "This isn't about me Seto. It's about you."

"Excuse me?"

Seto finally removed his hand from the doorknob. He turned to Mokuba, curious what the boy was talking about. His brother's shoulder relaxed a smidge, no doubt glad Seto had taken the bait.

"I'm worried about you, bro," said Mokuba. "Like… seriously worried."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "In what way?"

"I don't know. Something's bothering you and I want to know if there's something I can do for you."

"There's nothing bothering me," lied Seto. His mind instantly flashed an image of a particular honey-haired man. A man he hadn't seen in almost a month.

Mokuba gave a flat stare. "You paid a man thirty-thousand dollars to make a coffee grinder in the appearance of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"And?" said Seto. "I have a jet that looks like the Blue-Eyes. Why not a coffee grinder?"

"You don't even drink coffee at home! You have your staff make it for you while you're at work all day."

"Good point. I should have one installed there as well."

Mokuba's look of incredulity increased. "Look bro, I know that we've got plenty of money and all that but how can you not see how strange you've been acting?" he said. "Your emotional spending has gotten out of hand."

"Emotional spending?"

The word tasted sour on Seto's tongue, yet he instantly knew it was an accurate description of what he had been doing. How could he not? With a brain like his, it was easy to calculate his recent spending based on past history.

He didn't like what he discovered.

Seto battled within himself for a moment. His pride fighting against the numbers before his intellect gave out. Admitted to the truth. He, Seto Kaiba, had been acting irrationally for the past few weeks.

"You're right," said Seto. "I'll try to manage my spending better in the future."

"But that's not the problem!"

Mokuba walked up to Seto, grabbing the taller man's forearms. His eyes were wide and pleading.

"I'm worried about you," said Mokuba. "That's just one example but there have been other things that were strange. Working longer nights than usual. Your mood has been absolutely horrific, and if you fire any more secretaries you're going to have a riot. So please tell me what's going on."

Seto's eyes narrowed. Everything Mokuba had said… it was all true. His actions had been different, his mood terrible, his spending disastrous and he'd avoided going or thinking of school at all cost. He'd done the exact thing he'd set to prevent by avoiding his crush on Jounouchi. His behavior had changed.

… and saying that in his head felt _so_ pathetic.

Seto gave a shrug, his brother letting go of his arms. "It's nothing Mokuba," said Seto. "Don't worry about it."

Mokuba's worry did the opposite. A hand went to his half open mouth. "Oh gosh if it's something you can't say…"

"It's not a big deal," said Kaiba, not wanting to scare his brother into thinking it was something dangerous or life threatening. "It's just a crush and I'm allowing it to control me."

He couldn't believe it. Whether it was going to school or avoiding it, Jounouchi was making him adjust his actions. Change his pace.

Mokuba had a strange look on his face. It held a measured skepticism. "Look Seto," he said, speaking as if he were approaching a lion "I got to say, if it's stressing you out this much, I don't think it's a simple crush."

"What would you call it then?"

"Love?" Mokuba said it with a question, then immediately brushed it aside with a shake of his head. "No, you'd have to have been into this person for years to develop love for them. That's the kind of person you are. Three years at minimum."

Kaiba kept silent. He'd started noticing Jounouchi exactly three years ago.

Mokuba was tapping his cheek with a thoughtful finger.

"Then maybe desire? Pent up sexual tension? Or-!" His eyes gleamed. "Fascination! You always get fixated on things you don't understand or that you feel are unattainable. The more out of reach this person is, the stronger your pull would be." Then Mokuba laughed. "Except there's no one in the world that is unreachable for my bro."

Seto's stomach twisted. His brother had hit it right on the head.

"There are different definitions and ways to be unattainable, Mokuba," said Kaiba slowly. "In this case, it's a matter of being complete opposites. Contrary to the idiotic saying, they do not attract. They push." Which was what had attracted Kaiba to Jounouchi in the first place… Shoot this was absurd. "But I think you are on the right track. They would be a challenge to pursue for many reasons."

"Who is it anyway?" said Mokuba. "Is it someone I know?"

"It is. Do you remember Jounouchi Katsuya?"

"I do? Is it his sister?"

"No, it's him."

Mokuba blinked.

"Really?"

Seto nodded, not scared of his brother's reaction. They'd gone through everything together. Fought and climbed their way through greater hell than people realized. It would never matter what the other's sexual orientation was. Their family history may be a broken mess of disappointments and struggles, but they were closer than most superficial perfect household families the media liked to idealize.

Indeed, Mokuba's grin came quickly and sincerely. "Awesome!" he said. "It'd be cool if you guys dated."

Seto was nonplussed by Mokuba's reaction. While he didn't expect rejection at his choice of a crush, he'd never expected Mokuba to support it. Least of all since it was Jounouchi.

"Why would you say that?" said Seto.

"Because Jou is super cool," said Mokuba, as if it was obvious. "He's fun, high energy, and talks to me like an adult. Well, besides when he makes fun of me but I give it back tenfold. He feels like another older brother."

And looking at his brother appear so excited at the prospect of Seto dating Jou, some of his tension lessened.

"Since when have you hung out so much with Jounouchi?" commended Seto.

Mokuba grinned. "Remember all those parties that Yami and Yuugi invite you to that you refuse to go to? Well, sometimes I go." His enthusiasm suddenly stopped, a frown depressing his features. "Okay, I can see how courting Jounouchi would be a challenge. First off, he's super into women. Straight as an arrow in that sense. Second, he's really simple. You're going to have to hit him over the head with your feelings before he sees them."

"When did we decide I was pursuing Jounouchi?" said Seto

"When I learned who you liked," Mokuba plead. "Come on bro! Your terrible mood is killing me. This is the first conversation we've had in-" he gave a wild gesture, seeming to search for the right words. "Weeks! It's been weeks since you didn't end yell at some point. Pursue your man so I can be happy."

Pushing others to do something for his own happiness. He was a true Kaiba.

And Seto considered it. He analyzed it. Twisted it in every angle his conscious mind allowed him to. His subconscious must have been working these past weeks for this exact moment because the analysis came easily. The pros and cons laid themselves out perfectly. Seto knew what he wanted to do.

Seto Kaiba smirked. He pulled out his cell phone, starting for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" said Mokuba, hurrying after him. "We're not done talking."

"I'm called my current secretary." Whoever that was. He pressed the phone to his ear. "I've got to let them know I won't be at the meeting. I've got a class to attend."

Mokuba pumped his fist in a sign of victory, hurrying up the stairs after Seto. Indeed, walking beside Mokuba and the thought of seeing Jounouchi again put Seto an incredibly good mood. Maybe he wouldn't fire his current secretary after all.

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami's proposal: 9**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 8**

 **When Yuugi finds out she's pregnant: 8**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 6**

 **Yuugi and Izumi getting closer/working together: 6**

 ** _More_** **College moments: 6**

 **Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 6**

 **Puppyshipping General: 5**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 5**

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 5**

 **Yami and Yuugi as parents: 5**

 **Yami and Kaiba's relationship develop: 5**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 5**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 4**

 **3Future jobs All: 4**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 4**

 **How Kaiba took over his father's company: 3**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 3**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 3**

 **Everyone's weddings: 3**

 **How Marik joined Yami's Family: 3**

 **Yuugi/Yami wedding day: 3**

 **How Bakura became a police officer: 2**

 **Bronzeshipping general: 2**

 **Ryou Emerges: 2**

 **Yami/Kisara Drama: 2**


	16. Just A Little Jealous

**Thank you all for your reviews! All four guests, Fan, OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17, whitlaw123, and CottonCoccon! My faithful awesome readers who are the reason I keep writing this. If no one bothered to write a review, I honestly wouldn't continue, convinced no one cared enough to keep reading. Thank you so much for constantly proving me wrong. I'm beyond delighted that you many of you comment how much you enjoy reading an update. XD  
**

 **Now for some giggles.**

* * *

Yami had lost her. Again. Marik was going to laugh himself silly once he heard about it. Just the thought of listening to his adopted brother's insane cackles made Yami want to yell in frustration. As if he wasn't already annoyed.

It didn't help that he was being stopped every five feet by people that wanted to talk to him. Politicians. Businessmen. Celebrities. They all called to him as he passed even though it was obvious he was in a hurry. Didn't people realize he had somewhere to be?

"Yami! There you are, where's your pretty girlfriend?"

Yami slowed but didn't stop. His smile was deadly as he tried his very best to not offend one of the Sennen company's partners.

"I'm not sure, I'm actually looking for her," said Yami. "You haven't seen her by any chance, have you?"

"No, I haven't," said the man, looking thoughtful. "I've been meaning to tell you Yami, I'm really thankful for what the two of you said while on that show. I've got a daughter who just emerged, and she's been having a really hard time. Yuugi's example has really helped her a lot."

The usual pride Yami would have felt for hearing these words was tainted with impatience.

"I'll be sure to let her know you said that," he said. "If you'll excuse me."

He left before the man could engage him in a longer conversation. It wasn't too hard as the place was packed, everyone coming together to celebrate the expansion of the company with the Ishtars. Just another reason to come together, eat and socialize.

Another person tried to engage Yami in conversation. Freaking hell! He was going to start yelling if he couldn't go five feet without someone trying to stop him. Trying to tell him they were happy for his relationship, they supported him or to gush about how sweet Yuugi was. Admittedly, it was amazing how most people's opinions of his girlfriend had changed after the fiasco with Vivan. It helped that Yuugi was so open and friendly, never insulted by horrible thoughtless questions about the whole ordeal. Everyone was naturally drawn to her.

Personally, Yami wanted to rip more than a few heads off when certain questions were asked about the ordeal. Yuugi put on a good front, but Yami could tell he hated those question. His stomach hurt just thinking about it. That night… he'd never felt so terrified and helpless in his entire life. Busting down that door and finding Yuugi, half dressed and in the arms of a faceless thug…

Great, now his mood was even worse.

Yami finally reached the double doors.

He pushed through, rounding the corner. He spotted Yuusei, Judai, and Jun in the hall. They saw him as well, Judai waving him over. Yami grumbled as he got closer.

"Hey Yami," said Judai. "Did you lose Yuugi again?"

It was sad how everyone just expected it at this point.

"Have you seen her?" said Yami, opting to not answer the obvious question.

"Yeah, she passed by here about five minutes ago," said Judai, pointing over his shoulder. "You may want to keep a better hold on her."

Yami ground his teeth. Like he didn't already know!

"Chill dude," said Jun, eyes unsympathetic. The man still didn't like Yami. The was feeling mutual. "It's your own fault you can't keep a hold on her."

Yami opened his mouth to give a retort but was cut off by Yuusei.

"No man, seriously. You need to watch out," said the man. "I saw Oscar flirting with her fifteen minutes ago."

"Are you serious?" said Yami, flabbergasted. "Oscar? As in straight, uptight, _'lineage means everything'._ Oscar?"

"That's the one," said Judai, happily.

Yami bent his head, this time unable to help a muted roar of annoyance. What the hell! He was happy that people liked her, but many of them seemed to like her a little _too_ much. He couldn't even be happy with their success on changing public opinion if she was constantly pulled away from him and pursued by other men. This was ridiculous. She was his!

Yami didn't bother with niceties as he stomped down the hall, ignoring Judai's encouraging words. He was going to handcuff her to his side if he had to!

Several turns and one backtracking later, Yami finally found her. She was in one of the adjoining room to the main hall, surrounded by people. Yami immediately spotted Rafael close beside her, his two brothers in the circle. There were two other adults and another woman as well, but on Yuugi's other side, another man stood, one Yami recognized as Oscar.

Yuusei hadn't been lying. In the five seconds it took for Yami to cross the room, he saw Oscar _'casually'_ brush Yuugi's arm with his hand and Rafael bend a little too close to her as they talked.

Heads were going to roll tonight.

Yuugi's head suddenly turned and she spotted him.

Her face transformed as a brilliant smile lit it up. For a moment, Yami forgot to breathe. How could she still do that to him after all this time? Take his breath away with a single look. His anger was instantly muted by those loving eyes and sweet face.

"Yami, there you are!' said Yuugi happily, waving him over. Yami hesitated, trying to figure out which side to black when the choice was decided for him. Yuugi grabbed his arm, pulling him to her side as she wound her arms around his. He was now on her left, blocking Oscar.

"I've been trying to convince Tomo that getting a dog for her son is a terrible idea," said Yuugi. "He's only eight. She'll end up taking care of it."

"At least consider getting a different dog,"' said Rafael. "An Australian Shepherd is probably not a good idea for a first-time owner. Those dogs have a lot of energy."

Yami barely paid attention as the conversation continued, glad he wasn't expected to participate. He was busy glaring openly at Rafael.

The man caught Yami's eye.

Rafael smirked.

 _Cocky bastard!_

He felt Yuugi squeeze his arm. She was still pressed to his side, not looking directly at him but he could tell she was paying attention to what he was doing. She was laughing at something the couple had said.

"I can totally see your husband doing that!" said Yuugi, still chuckling. "But if you'll excuse us, I need to get a drink."

Deftly, Yuugi disengaged herself from the conversation, dragging Yami with her. He went eagerly, but not before glaring at Oscar as well. The man just sneered in response.

The only thing that stopped Yami from marching up to the man and getting in his face was Yuugi's arm, tugging him along. She didn't head for the main room, pulling him to another hall.

At that point Yami took control. He switched direction, heading for a more deserted area until they were alone. They could still hear the muted mutter and music from the party, but unless someone was looking for the bathroom, they wouldn't be disturbed.

Yuugi gave a slight shake of her head. "I can't tell you how relieved I was that you found me," she said. "I couldn't get away from them!"

"You could have just told them to back off," said Yami.

Yuugi made a face. "I can't be rude for no good reason. They've all been nothing but polite to me."

"You do have a good reason. They're trying to get into your pants."

Yuugi rolled her eyes. "How many times have I told you Yami? Just because a man is single and talking to me doesn't mean he's hitting on me."

And this was the other part of the problem. Yuugi was still completely unaware of how desirable she was. She was polite, smart, kind to a fault and an excellent listener. Not to mention sexy as hell. The red dress wasn't helping, tightened at her waist and falling in collected folds to her feet. The front was low, showing the barest hint of cleavage while her hair was pulled back, exposing her delicate neck. She looked ravishing.

"Yami?"

Yami snapped his eyes back to her face. Her cheeks were pink, eyes shining. She'd noticed his scrutiny.

Yami stepped forward, his movement forcing Yuugi to press her back into the wall. The distance between them disappeared as Yami moved closer. Though he didn't touch her, he could feel her tension. The suspense at anticipating his touch.

"Never again," said Yami in her ear. "You can't wear this dress in public."

"Wh—" Yuugi swallowed. "But you said you liked it."

"I do." He just didn't like other men ogling her in it.

Yuugi chuckled, perhaps guessing his thoughts. Her hesitance turned into a purr in his ear. "Are you feeling jealous my dear Yami? Was this dress only meant for your eyes?"

"Damn straight it was."

His body was burning. They'd talked about waiting not a month ago, but he already felt like it had been a decade. Just standing this close to her was torture.

Yuugi's hands went to his chest, running along the lapels of his suit jacket. She took hold of them, lightly tugging at him as her lips raised to his. They halted a millimeter from making contact.

"Well then," she said. "I guess that means we need to find a private room."

That much was obvious. His desires had been fanned tenfold by jealousy.

Yami was about to claim her lips when a distinct clicked snapped him out of his haze. He barely moved, glancing to the side to see who it was.

Mana stood there, camera raised and not quite covering an obnoxiously large smile.

"You finally found her," said Mana happily. "And cornered her I see. Reinstating your claim?"

Yami growled at being interrupted. He straightened, creating some distance between him and Yuugi. His brain got too scrambled when she was near.

"What do you want Mana?" said Yami.

"Nothing," said Mana honestly, pointing down the hall. "I was going to the bathroom when I happened upon this little gem of a scene." She peered at her camera, scrolling through the images before smiling in triumph. "Seriously Yami, your jealous make for a really hot picture."

Great.

"Can I see?" said Yuugi eagerly.

"Of course!"

The two women started happily scrolling through the picture Mana had taken, Yuugi's face bashful yet delighted.

Yami ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"Please don't put that on the front page," said Yami. He hadn't seen the picture, but he already knew the trouble it would cause. Mostly because even more people would be interested in Yuugi.

In response, Mana's grin widened.

* * *

The next morning, two small articles occupied the entertainment section of the news, one each from two different sources. One was written by Mana, another by someone else. Though both were written independently, they had almost the same topic: Yami Sennen's jealousy.

The contents were also almost identical, highlighting Yuugi's new popularity, Yami's inability to keep a hold of her at parties, and his constant glaring at any man that spoke to her. There was even a photo, Rafael meeting Yami's glare with his own unwavering look.

Mana's picture was there as well. Yami was inches away from kissing Yuugi, his hands on her back. He couldn't even remember putting them there. It must have been a habit. Yuugi's eyes were lidded, fingers tugging him down. She looked hot. It honestly looked like a poster for a romance movie.

Yami didn't think anything of the articles. They were just another piece of gossip for those who lived vicariously through the drama of celebrities.

What he didn't expect was for the topic to explode, Yami's open jealously becoming a hot button for the next month. They were constantly interviewed about it, everyone trying to see if Yami's jealousy was warranted. A few openly suggested that Yuugi might be cheating on him. Seriously? After everything that had happened how could they expect that from Yuugi?

The wasn't even the worst part. Nor was the constant heckling her got from his friends. The worst part was that it just encouraged the other men. Made it harder for Yami to keep a hold of Yuugi during those parties.

Just when Yami thought he was going to lose it, someone else did.

It was at another party. Another social gathering where Yuugi was constantly being tugged away for his side. At this point he was sure people were doing it on purpose. Rafael certainly was, though not for the kicks and giggles like Marik constantly did.

"No," said Yuugi, her voice carrying so that those nearby stopped to watch. "I'm not in the mood for dancing right now."

"It's just one song," said Rafael. "Between friends of course."

That's when she snapped.

Yuugi turned away from Rafael. She grabbed Yami's face between both her hands and brought his lips crashing down on hers. His mind shorted, forgetting where they were as he melted. The kiss kept going, Yami eventually recovering enough to helplessly enjoy himself as she dominated him.

Yami had no idea how long they kissed. It certainly wasn't a short amount of time, though it felt that way to him. It ended as abruptly as it had started, Yuugi breaking away.

Yami stood, dazed as he tried to register the people staring. It was hard when his vision was swaying. Whoa, that had been amazing.

Yuugi turned her head to Rafael, eyes sharp.

"No."

And wearing a very stupid grin, Yami allowed himself to be lead from the room by Yuugi's hand, his mind a hum of delight.

The articles stopped soon after that, the public bored with their happy faithful relationship.

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami's proposal: 9**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 8**

 **When Yuugi finds out she's pregnant: 8**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 6**

 **Yuugi and Izumi getting closer/working together: 6**

 ** _More_** **College moments: 6**

 _Yami pissed as Rafael (and others) try to steal Yuugi: 6_

 **Puppyshipping General: 5**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 5**

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 5**

 **Yami and Yuugi as parents: 5**

 **Yami and Kaiba's relationship develop: 5**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 5**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 4**

 **Future jobs All: 4**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 4**

 **How Kaiba took over his father's company: 3**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 3**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 3**

 **Everyone's weddings: 3**

 **How Marik joined Yami's Family: 3**

 **Yuugi/Yami wedding day: 3**

 **How Bakura became a police officer: 2**

 **Bronzeshipping general: 2**

 **Ryou Emerges: 2**

 **Yami/Kisara Drama: 2**


	17. Mal

**Hello again my dears! Many thanks for reading! And a special thank you for those that continue to support me with their kind words of encouragement. Guest, whitlaw123, OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17, CottonCoccon, Guest 2, Fan, and Big Fan... haha. So I see we've got Fan and Big fan now. XD**

 **Agreed, Yami jealous is very hot! Haha. Now, on to one of my favorite side characters because he's just so darn cute!**

* * *

Malik hated Japan. It was cold, wet, and completely overcrowded. How could people stand living in such close proximity to each other? The average home had like, maybe five inches between it and its neighbor. ...Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration but still! Domino was way too different from Egypt.

Malik grimaced, scrolling through the playlist on his phone. He was lying on his bed, listening to music on his headphones. Music was the only thing that made him feel like he was at home despite being here for years. His heart longed to return to the desert. To return to his friends and where life was normal. Despite skype, facebook and all the other wonderful apps he could use, it was getting harder to stay in contact with them.

His thumb tapped the screen, the new beat pounding in his ears. Mal turned on his sheets, closing his eyes to enjoy the full immersion of listening to music.

The earphones were ripped from his ear a second later.

"Hey!" said Mal, reaching for them. Ishizu stood before him, his sister alight in all the haughty fury she possessed. She was wearing an evening gown, her hair pulled back and styled, obviously dressed to go somewhere.

"Why aren't you dressed?" said Ishizu. "We need to leave."

"I'm not going," said Mal, reaching for the headphones "Give them back."

She held them farther out of reach. "Yes, you are. Hurry up and put on your suit," she said.

"I don't want to," said Mal, giving up on the headphones. "What's the point? Those parties are boring as heck." They were also completely suffocating. It was another thing he hated about Domino. Those horrible upper-class parties he'd been forced to go to for the last two years. It was just a bunch of self-assured jerks gathering to pat each other on the back and flaunt their wealth.

Mal had tried to make friends. Really, he had, but after several unsuccessful attempts he had completely lost the desire. All the children were exactly like their parents. Rich, spoiled brats with over inflated senses of self-worth. None of them got him, nor were they interested in getting to know him.

"Mal," said Ishizu. "You can't stay here. You haven't left your room all day. Did you even finish your school work?"

Mal gestured to his work desk. "Every stitch is done so can I skip this party? You said I didn't have to come if I finished."

Ishizu hesitated. "I'm worried about you," she said. "You're always in here and you haven't made any friends. It's not healthy Mal."

"Yeah?" said Mal. "Then if it's not healthy, then send me back to Egypt!"

Mal managed to grab the headphones, avoiding his sister's hurt look. He jammed them back into his ears, flopping on the bed and turning his back to his sister.

He half expected her to yank them out again, but nothing happened. Several minutes later, Mal chanced a glance behind his back.

She wasn't there. The door was closed and Mal was alone.

He should have been happy, but for some reason that closed door made Mal feel even worse. He jammed his thumb on the phone again, trying to find a good song to drown himself in.

* * *

"You should find a job."

Mal blinked, wondering if he'd heard his brother right. They were sitting at the kitchen table, Mal halfway through pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Odion hadn't touched his own breakfast, instead watching Mal's reaction.

Mal scoffed, finishing pouring his breakfast. "What for? We're rich now thanks to sister. I don't need to help support the family."

How different things were from when they had been in Egypt. Before Ishizu had inherited their grandfather's company and built it into the empire it now was, the family had been poor. Only through the effort of everyone in the family had they managed to scrape by.

"It's not for the money," said Odion. "It's for you. You need to get out of the house more often."

"I get out often enough," said Mal coolly.

"When was the last time you left the front door?"

Mal poured the milk over his cereal, deliberately taking a large bite so he wouldn't have to answer the question. It didn't fool Odion as his brother's expression hardened.

"Get a job, Malik," said Odion. "I don't care where it is, but get one. It will also get Ishizu off your back."

Mal swallowed, giving a wry smile. "You should have opened with that."

Odion grimaced. "I'm sorry it's been hard on your Mal," he said. "We honestly thought you'd enjoy Domino. It's a nice quite city and—"

Mal interrupted Odion's speech by standing up, his chair scraping against the ground. He dumped the bowl into the sink, fleeing for the upstairs. He was so sick of hearing the same apologies and excuses. They always stung. They always hurt. Because he knew his family meant them. They wanted him to be happy, yet they were going about it all wrong. Couldn't they see the problem? Couldn't they see how miserable Mal had been the past few years? If they really were sorry, they'd send him back home to Egypt to where his friends were.

Mal shut the door to his room, pressing his back against it. The room was his haven. His shelter from the world and loneliness that constantly chased him. Feeling frantic, he fished out his cell phone and opened skype. He maneuvered to the conversation between him and a friend in Egypt, scrolling down until it showed the three-paragraph long message Mal had sent two months ago.

There was still no reply.

Mal groaned, throwing his phone onto the bed.

* * *

Two weeks later, Mal got a job. It wasn't anything elaborate. Just a dime in a dozen job at a supermarket, restocking shelves and working the cash register at times. It was terrible pay and even worse management, but Mal couldn't complain. It was better than being bored and hounded by his sister all day. Granted, he still wanted to go back to Egypt, but now he wasn't waiting for the day to end so another one could start.

Well… most days at least. He _did_ work at a grocery store.

"Seven thirty is your change," said Mal, handing back the change to the old lady in front of him. She fumbled for the change, the coins falling to the ground.

"Oh goodness," she muttered bending down to pick it up. As she did so, her bag tilted, the contents starting to spill across the floor.

Mal rolled his eyes to the ceiling, coming across the belt to help.

"Oh, thank you so much young man," she said, her flustered actions just making more things spill. "I'm so sorry."

"Stop moving," said Mal, motioning for her to stand back up. "You keep spilling everything. Let me do it."

Taken aback by his words, she straightened, too shocked to be flustered anymore. Mal finished grabbing her things, shoving them back into her purse before placing it in her hands.

"Ah, thanks," she said, reaching for her groceries. As she did so, the bag tilted, threatening to spill its contents again.

Mal's hand shot out, just managing to stop the disaster.

"How about this," said Mal, his patience gone. "I'll get someone to help you with your things." He called over his shoulder. "Hey! James, come help the old lady with her groceries."

James, one of his coworkers, sauntered over. He was a few years older than Mal and a real pain in the neck.

"Dude, I've got to finish with this row," he said, jabbing a thumb to a half empty box. "I'm swamped. You help her."

 _Yeah, because that box is_ so _important right now and_ so _full_ , thought Mal. This dude was such a whiner. He'd probably never worked a day in his life before coming here.

"Just help the old lady, you can finish that later," grumbled Mal. "I'm supposed to be restocking as well but you don't hear me complaining like a bitch at the registers."

James sneered, but went to help the lady. Mal watched him leave, frustrated with this child's work ethic. The baby was probably going to add this encounter to the growing number of 'grievances' he held against Mal. It wasn't Mal's fault if the moron hated earning his pay.

Mal returned to the back of the cash register, wanting the day to end so a new one could start.

The next person in line stepped up.

"Sorry about that," said Mal. "Got everything you needed?" He didn't wait for the man to answer, already ringing up the items the customer had placed on the counter.

He didn't expect the man to answer.

"You were pretty blunt with that lady."

Mal paused, finally looking up. The man was tall, wearing a thick choker and white trench coat. His hair was blonde and pointed, two long thin pieces hanging in front of his ears. He looked like a rock star.

Though Mal didn't know this man, he was a regular at the store. He came in at least twice a week, buying normal groceries and the occasional smoke. Mal remembered because he always had to get someone else to ring this man up when that happened.

"So?" said Mal, continuing with the items. "It was faster than trying to kindly stop her. She was holding up the line. Plus, it'd be good if she was conscious of it and stopped causing trouble for others."

The man raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a lot of patience, do you? Not even with your co-workers."

Mal scowled, not wanting to answer. He knew he had an attitude problem. He didn't need this stranger pointing it out to him. He already had his sister doing that… And his boss... And all the other co-workers. They just didn't understand him or why he talked the way he did.

Mal punched in the appropriate sequence into the register, pulling up the man's total.

"Forty seventy-three is your total," said Mal. "And no. I don't care if James learns how much of a nuisance his lazy arse is. I'm just one of the few people that won't put up with his crap."

The man smirked, which was not the response Mal had expected. "Are you a student?" he said suddenly. "You seem pretty young to be here during school hours."

"I'm home schooled," said Mal. "You're not the first person to ask, and no, my family is doing just fine, thank you. I'm working because it gets me out of the house."

"You work to get out of the house?" said the man, looking as if Mal had insulted him personally.

He pulled out his debit card, going through the instructions on the machine to pay. The thing chimed, and the man took his things. Then he held out another card. This one was paper, a business card held out for Mal.

Curious, Mal took it. One side held a fancy logo with the word _'obelisk'_ in the center. There was an address as well.

"What is this?" said Mal,

"A business card," said the customer. "For a club here in town."

"A club?" said Mal, now growing suspicious of the stranger. "You do realize I'm too young to sell you your smokes and you're inviting me to a club? This just screams rape scam."

This time the man laughed openly, completely fine with the fact that Mal had just accused him of being a potential scammer. The man tapped the card with a gloved finger.

"Suit yourself, but the club is a real place," he said. "Unless you prefer working here to get your social fix, it's your choice."

Without another word, the man left through the automatic doors.

Mal grumbled, shoving the card into his pocket. There was no way he was stupid enough to go to such a dodgy place.

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami's proposal: 9**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 8**

 **When Yuugi finds out she's pregnant: 8**

 **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 6**

 **Yuugi and Izumi getting closer/working together: 6**

 ** _More_** **College moments: 6**

 **Puppyshipping General: 5**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 5**

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 5**

 **Yami and Yuugi as parents: 5**

 **Yami and Kaiba's relationship develop: 5**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 5**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 4**

 **Future jobs All: 4**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 4**

 **How Kaiba took over his father's company: 3**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 3**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 3**

 **Everyone's weddings: 3**

 **How Marik joined Yami's Family: 3**

 **Yuugi/Yami wedding day: 3**

 **How Bakura became a police officer: 2**

 **Bronzeshipping general: 2**

 **Ryou Emerges: 2**

 **Yami/Kisara Drama: 2**


	18. Puzzleshipping: Developing Feelings 1

**Hello again guys. I am back from my wedding and honeymoon for those few that noticed. Thanks for all the well wishes and such. It was fantastic and easily the best thing that's happened to me yet. I'm definitely living my own romantic comedy. It's the dream!**

 **Now back to the story. First, I'd like to give a proper shout out and thank you to those that reviewed last chapter. OddDangerSpiritualCyberLover17, whitlaw123, Guest, Guildsnake , Guest 1, CottonCoccon , Fan skyisthelimit, watermellow , and Cornflower27.**

 **Agreed Watermellow. Most stories only have the love interest making their mark, but I wanted to not make Yuugi the stereotypical icon of desire in the story, partially because Yuugi used to be a man so he'd probably still have some of those more 'dominant' tendencies left over. (Not that all men are dominant, but it is gender role our (America at least) society still sticks on them). Glad you noticed it. XD Ohhhh, guess I'd better flesh out bronzeshipping now. hah. AND I HOPE YOU KILLED THOSE MIDTERMS CAUSE THOSE SUCK!**

 **Cornflower27, you're the first to ask for tendershipping! I actually have that one mapped out pretty darn well, especially considering it's a harder ship for me to write. Yeah, this story basically encompasses the before and after and during chapters of the original story.**

 **I actually wrote this next chapter about a month ago but didn't like it at the time. After a few edits, I can now say it it publishing worthy. Hope you enjoy this next bit of fun.**

 **(I've given up remembering the high school ages and things for Japan instead of America. It's FF I can do whatever the heck I want fools!)**

 **Now enjoy!**

* * *

=7 years old=

"You don't have any parents?"

Yami stared at the boy in front of him. Yuugi's head was down, hands gripping the chain link of the swing as it swayed softly. He seemed so much smaller. Well, he was small to start with but this… Yami's heart physically hurt for Yuugi.

For a moment, he contemplated the feeling. It was reminiscent of his own ache of loneliness. A hole that he'd been using Yuugi to fill. They'd only been friends for a few months, but Yami had found a home in the Mutou household he'd never felt anywhere else. So to see his new friend so distraught, it killed him.

"I'm sorry," was all Yami could muster. He didn't know what else to say. He hated his own parents. Constantly complained about them. Gosh, Yuugi must think he was terrible. Here Yami was, day after day complaining about his parents when Yuugi didn't have any.

Yuugi shook his head, rocking his legs back and forth. "You asked…. so that's why I live with my grandpa instead of my parents. It was a car wreck. I was at home with a sitter…"

Another piece of information clicked.

"That's why you care so much about the cards," said Yami before he could stop and think of how insensitive it might be to bring that up. He winced at the memory of their first meeting and again when he realized Yuugi had given him one of the cards. The Dark Magician.

Yami fumbled at his belt for the card, bringing it out.

"Here," said Yami. "Take it back."

Yuugi finally raised his head, looking alarmed. "No, I gave that card to you," said Yuugi. "It's a present."

"But it's from your parents," said Yami. "I can't take it."

"You can. Mom and Dad gave them to me, so I can give them away if I want to."

Yami hesitated, partially for the selfish desire to keep the card but mostly because of the vehemence Yuugi persisted. The boy was meek so often that moments where he spoke his mind were rare.

Yami retracted his hand, looking at the card while feeling completely useless.

"Then, what can I do?" said Yami.

Yuugi looked at him as if he were crazy. "Nothing," he said, then his face lowered again. "You can't bring them back from the dead."

Yuugi probably hadn't meant for that to hurt as much as it did. Now Yami was also looking down, his own legs reaching the ground. It prevented the swing from moving. Kept him completely immobile unlike Yuugi, whose legs were too short. Yuugi had no anchor to prevent him from wobbling on the suspended swing.

Yami looked at the card between his hands, The Dark Magician. It was the card Yuugi had given him. To Yami, it represented his friendship with Yuugi. The love and warmth he felt in their household. He didn't want to give it up and was glad that Yuugi had let him keep the card but…. He still felt terrible.

The swing jerked a second later. Yuugi had swung his legs out. They pumped forward and backward, slowly increasing in strength and height. Yami watched as Yuugi eventually stopped using his legs, the momentum continuing his rocking motion.

"Don't worry about it," said Yuugi, moving too quickly for Yami to see his face. "I really miss them, but it's just the way things are."

"But it's horrible," said Yami. "And I still don't like the idea of keeping the card."

"Please keep it."

Yuugi shifted in his seat, pivoting so that one of his legs stuck out farther. His foot just managed to touch the ground, dragging him to a stop. Now Yami could see the boy's face. He was upset, of course, but he was also determined.

"I gave you The Dark Magician because I wanted you to have it," said Yuugi. Then he hesitated. "Mom… gave me those cards right before school. A week before they left. She told me to give it to someone important." Yuugi's head went back to the ground again. "And you're the first friend I've made since moving here."

"Oh."

A strange feeling bubbled inside Yami. It was a mixture of sadness, happiness and sympathy. The mixture wasn't bad, but it was new. Yami wasn't used to feeling so many powerful emotions at once and it made him dumb as he continued to stare at the card.

 _What am I supposed to do?_ he thought. He felt restless and all sorts of strange bottled up feelings. Yami needed to move.

Yami replaced the Duel Monster inside his deck holder then jumped off the swing, rounding to stand in front of Yuugi. It wasn't until he was right in front of Yuugi that the boy finally noticed and looked up.

"I'm really glad I'm your friend, Yuugi," said Yami. "You're really important to me too."

Yuugi's eyes lit up, much of the sorrow vanishing. Good, that had been Yami's goal. To cheer Yuugi up… except the boy was now looking at the ground again.

"Hey!" said Yami, making Yuugi jump. "You also need to stop looking at the ground so much. A friend of Yami Sennen shouldn't have his eyes glued to the floor as if he did something wrong."

With no experience on how to be gentle, Yami retreated to what he did know. Straight-forward words, pride, and pushy honesty.

Yuugi flushed, slowly raising his eyes. When they finally reached Yami, the young heir smirked.

"Good," said Yami. "You need to learn to stand tall, no more slouching. You're short as it is, you don't need to exaggerate that."

"It's just a phase," Yuugi groaned. "I'll hit my growth spirt, just watch! I'll be taller than you."

"Oh?" said Yami. "You don't even reach my navel."

"I do too!" Yuugi jumped off his swing as well, craning his back and neck to stand up to Yami. It was useless. Even standing on tiptoe, Yuugi head barely reached Yami's nose.

"There!" said Yuugi proudly. "See, I'm almost as tall as you."

"It's useless unless you can walk like me," commanded Yami. "Chin up, shoulders back and no more slouching."

They spent the next twenty minutes trying to teach Yuugi how to walk correctly. Yami was proud of his work by the end of the day, mostly because he had made Yuugi smile again.

* * *

= 8 years old =

"Yuugi, what is that?"

Yuugi shied away, but not quickly enough. Yami had seen the dark bruise on Yuugi's eye. Yami was immediately concerned, pulling at the boy's arm.

"It doesn't hurt!" said Yuugi, with the same panic he had shown when Gramps had asked if he had cleaned his room. Why was the lad so nervous?

"Are you sure?" said Yami. "Because it looks like it hurts a lot."

"No, I'm fine," said Yuugi with a nervous smile. "I just tripped, that's all."

Yami let it go, convinced by Yuugi's story. It wasn't until the third major bruise that he realized something wasn't right. That Yuugi's increasingly elaborate stories weren't real.

"Yuugi, where are those bruises coming from?"

"Oh this one? I was walking on the bar between the stairs near the library – you know that one I'm talking about – and I slipped. Thankfully I wasn't too high—"

"Yuugi, don't lie to me."

Yuugi hesitated, fear flickering in his eyes.

"It's nothing," said Yuugi. "Don't worry about it."

How often had he heard those words from Yuugi's mouth? 'Don't worry about it.' They were the lad's favorite phrase. Yami was starting to hate those words.

"Yuugi, who did this?"

Yuugi bit his lip.

"There are some boys at school…. sometimes they pick on me and then… they hit me."

Yami's eyes widened. Furry pumped through him with such intensity that it surprised him. He'd never felt this angry for someone else's sake. He felt more raw. More helpless. More driven to right this horrible wrong. He immediately wanted to punch those boys and anyone else that had hurt Yuugi.

"Where are they?" growled Yami. "Those boys that hit you?"

"They're probably at the park," said Yuugi, looking at the damn ground again. Shoot! This was why he was so meek. "They like to chase me around there sometimes…"

Tears were in Yuugi's eyes. Yami couldn't take it anymore.

Yami marched out the front door, ignoring Yuugi as the lad chased him out. Gramps was at the back of the shop, a fact Yami was glad for. Gramps probably would have tried to stop him.

Ten minutes later, Yami was there at the park, and so were the bullies.

Ten minutes later, Yami was laying on the ground, every inch of his body hurting more than it had ever hurt in his life. Yuugi was sitting beside him, looking not quite as bad, but still ruffled.

"Damn it!" yelled Yami at the air, even more pissed. That had freaking hurt! He hadn't thought about the fact that he'd never fought in his life. Hell, he'd never thrown a punch before, but how hard could it be? Apparently pretty freaking hard as every time he'd gone for a punch he'd missed entirely.

His pride was hurt. His body hurt, but even worse, he'd led Yuugi back into the lion's den. The lad hadn't escaped the confrontation and they'd both suffered the consequences of Yami's thoughtless actions.

"Oh, Yami, I'm so sorry," Yuugi was saying as if it was _his_ fault. It just pissed Yami off more.

Yami pushed himself to a sitting position, wincing at his hurt shoulder.

"Don't you dare," growled Yami. "I ran out here like an idiot and did this myself. You should have stayed at home."

"But why?" said Yuugi, looking seriously upset. "I hate fighting Yami. I hate getting hurt, but I hate you getting hurt even more."

"If it means getting those punks to leave you alone, I don't care! I'm going to learn how to fight, and I'm going to teach each and every one of those punks a lesson."

Yuugi reeled back. "So… you're not going to get rid of me as a friend? You know… since you got beaten up?"

"Why would I—Yuugi!" The lad jumped. "No! Why would you—"

"Because that's what happened with all my other friends."

Yami stared, understanding dawning. Yuugi had no other friends, not because of his shy personality. It was because they were all pushed away. Beaten and bullied in the same way Yuugi was if they showed any sympathy.

Yami's anger towards those bullies grew.

Yami stood up, grimacing at the scrapes in his jeans. His mother was not going to be happy about this. He might not be allowed to see Yuugi for a while.

"Listen to me Yuugi," said Yami firmly. "I will get those jerks to stop picking on you. Anyone who messes with you, messes with me, do you understand?"

Yuugi's brows scrunched in concern. "But you'll get hurt again."

"I don't care," said Yami. It wasn't just about Yuugi anymore. Yami's pride had been hurt, and he wanted to make those boys pay for laying a hand on him.

* * *

=9 years old=

Izumi Sennen turned in her chair, giving Yami her full attention. It was a mark of how surprising his request was. She usually only gave him a fourth of her attention. Sometimes half if it was a good day.

"You want to go to school?" said Izumi. "A public one?"

"Yes," said Yami, stating his words carefully. He'd been practicing them for weeks. "I feel the need to increase my social interaction with other kids my age. Parties and having friends over is great and all that but... I don't want to shelter myself from the world. I need to know more about it."

"Really?" said Izumi as if she didn't believe his made-up reasoning. "And you have to go to this particular school because…?"

"It's the best," said Yami eagerly. She was actually listening to him! "And it's close by, so that's really helpful. And they have a gate to protect the school and really good security."

That was about as far as Yami had gotten with his prepared speech. He held his breath, watching as Izumi calculated.

"No," she said, dashing Yami's hopes. "If you want to go to a school, we'll pick the best one. I'd hate for you to come home with dirty habits picked up from the rabble at public schools. They're so poorly managed."

"But…" said Yami, growing desperate. "It's the same school Seto Kaiba goes to."

That made her pause. Yami waited, heart thumping. He'd had to use his trump card so early. What if it didn't work? What if he couldn't go to the same school as Yuugi?

For the past year, Yami had grown completely attached to Yuugi. It had taken a long time, but Yuugi was finally one hundred percent comfortable with him. Open and smiling and so much fun that Yami wanted to stay by his side all the time. To bask in that infectious happy attitude, and it was pretty darn hard to do that when Yuugi was gone all the time for school.

Well, Yami would just have to fix that. He'd have to go to school as well… and also as get rid of a few bullies that Yami hadn't been able to get at yet. Yuugi refused to name them, and Yami had already been caught more than once trying to sneak into the grounds. Those school guards did not take their job lightly. He needed a different way in and that's where enrolling in school came in. The plan was perfect.

Except his mother hadn't given her consent yet.

"How about this," said Izumi. "I'll talk to your father about this and think it over. If Seto is going to the school, there has to be a reason."

"Thank you!" said Yami, relief spreading through him. It wasn't a definite yes, but it wasn't a no. He still had time to convince her to let him go.

* * *

Yami stood proudly at the front of the classroom. So this was what a normal school room looked like? It was brighter than he thought it would be. After hearing the horror stories of Japanese public school, he half expected everything to be monochrome, including the student's hair. Thankful that was not the case as he easily spotted Yuugi's distinct locks near the middle of the classroom.

Upon seeing his friend, Yami's face split into a grin.

Yuugi's return smile was muted.

Hmm? What was that about?

"This class, is your new classmate," said the teacher, motioning toward Yami. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure," said Yami with confidence. He noted with satisfaction that he had everyone's attention. He was used to being under scrutiny, so he understood the looks in front of him. Admiration. Curiosity. He could see it all in their expressions. They were already measuring him in their heads, and so far, he had impressed them all. It was to be expected.

"My name is Yami Sennen," said Yami. "This is my first time going to a public school as I was home schooled and I'm excited to be here. I really enjoy playing duel monsters and any kind of game really. Feel free to challenge me if you enjoy being beaten."

There was an appreciative chatter among the class. Most seemed to be intrigued by the fact he was home schooled and a few chuckled at his challenge. He noted that a few in the back were unimpressed, Yami's initial assessment skipping over them. It made it easy to spot the troublemakers when they didn't sit in their chairs properly and made such obvious piles of spitwads. Even Yami, sheltered as he was, knew what those were.

"We all look forward to getting to know you as well," said the teacher with bright eyes. Obviously a suck up. She knew about his family, that was for sure. "You can have a seat right beside Kurina. Go ahead and raise your hand. Perfect."

Yami waltzed to his seat, smirking toward Yuugi again. This time he got the smile he was expecting. Full of excitement. That was better.

Yami took his seat, nodding to his new neighbors. He'd been so excited about going to the same school as Yuugi he had forgotten to think through the rest of the school part. His insides were dancing with a sudden nervousness realizing he was completely out of his element. He looked to Yuugi for reassurance.

He was greeted with a shy smile and a subtle thumbs-up. It was a small thing, but the gesture restored most of Yami's confidence. He faced forward to pay attention to his very first lesson. After all, to stay here he had to stay in the top two or else his mother would pull him from the school.

* * *

 **Tally of current requests:**

 **Yami's proposal: 9**

 **Yami's crush starts to develop: 8**

 **When Yuugi finds out she's pregnant: 8**

 _ **Yami/Yuugi friendship developing: 6**_

 **Yuugi and Izumi getting closer/working together: 6**

 ** _More_** **College moments: 6**

 **Puppyshipping General: 5**

 **Future Puppyshipping: 5**

 **How Bakura's and Yuugi's group got closer: 5**

 **Yami and Yuugi as parents: 5**

 **Yami and Kaiba's relationship develop: 5**

 **Puzzleshipping general: 5**

 **Yami's POV last ball: 4**

 **Future jobs All: 4**

 **How Yami got his nickname as Pharaoh: 4**

 **How Kaiba took over his father's company: 3**

 **Marik and Bakura's trip to Wendys: 3**

 **Juudai/Yusei first meeting: 3**

 **Everyone's weddings: 3**

 **How Marik joined Yami's Family: 3**

 **Yuugi/Yami wedding day: 3**

 **Bronzeshipping general: 3**

 **Ryou Emerges: 3**

 **How Bakura became a police officer: 2**

 **Yami/Kisara Drama: 2**

 **Tendershipping: 1**


End file.
